My Sister is(not) My Wife
by pandamwuchan
Summary: Akibat sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya, ia kini bersikap berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan dari tingkahnya, tapi dari sikapnya dalam memandang siapa dirinya. About perjuangan Kira untuk adikknya. just see it :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by. Sunrise

original story by me

* * *

~...~...~

.

.

.

**My Sister is(not) My Wife**

**PROLOG**

* * *

Hai, namaku adalah Kira Hibiki. Aku seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dan usiaku saat ini baru saja 20 tahun. Sekarang aku sedang menepuh pendidikan di sebuah kampus ternama di ORB, Archangel University jurusan Teknik mesin. Kehidupanku sehari-hari berjalan sangat normal seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya.

Saat ini aku hidup berdua dengan adikku disebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Jangan bertanya mengapa aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya. Itu karena kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Ketika usiaku baru 15 tahun, aku mendapatkan kabar dari paman dan bibiku, yang menyatakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal dalam sebuah tabrakan beruntun.

Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Tapi semenjak kepergian orang tua kami, aku sebagai anak tertua bertanggung jawab atas adikku yang usianya saat itu masih 12 tahun. Aku mulai menjadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk adikku, setiap hari bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang sekolah. Semua itu kulakukan demi adikku, Cagalli Hibiki.

Cagalli adalah gadis yang sangat baik, periang, dan walaupun agak tomboy, tapi Cagalli adalah seorang gadis yang juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau imut dan lucu, seperti panda, ia juga tipe-tipe orang yang fanatik terhadap manga. Sungguh sifat yang cukup labil menurutku. Dan kau tau, ketika orang tua kami pergi selamanya, Cagalli mendadak histeris dan depresi dalam beberapa hari. Ia tidak ingin makan, bahkan setiap malam seringkali kudengar suara tangisannya. Melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu, tentu saja membuatku sangat sedih dan bersumpah bahwa aku akan menjaganya selamanya.

Ok, singkirkan masa lalu kelam ku. Karena hal tadi bukanlah hal pokok yang akan kuceritakan di sini. Begini, walaupun aku tergolong orang yang pandai dan dapat menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Kau tau, aku memiliki sedikit masalah yang cukup rumit, entah bagaimana menjelaskannnya.

Tapi, sungguh... aku sangat kesusahan dalam mengatasi masalah ini. Bermula dari sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada adik kesayanganku.

Hari itu, Cagalli sedang berdiri menungguku di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sekitar 30 menit lamanya ia menunggu jemputan dari ku, tapi aku tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungku di hadapannya, lantaran saat itu aku sedang menyelesaikan proyek yang diberikan oleh dosen ku. Sebuah proyek rumit yang tentu saja sangat menyita waktuku.

Karena terlalu lama menungguku yang sedari tadi tak juga datang, Cagalli akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen seorang diri. Dan saat itulah peristiwa itu terjadi.

_Cagalli mengalami sebuah kecelakaan..._

Jantungku serasa mau copot ketika seorang sahabat kecilku, Athrun Zala datang menghampiriku dengan raut wajah yang begitu panik. Terlihat peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Napasnya pun terdengar tak karuan di telingaku.

"Kira, adikmu, Cagalli. D-dia, mengalami kecelakaan, saat pulang sekolah tadi." Athrun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengusap keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Athrun, kali ini giliranku yang mulai dibanjiri oleh keringat ku, karena aku begitu shock dan gugup begitu mengetahuinya. Bahkan tubuhku spontan menjadi panas dingin.

"APAAA?!"

Dengan cepat aku menuju rumah sakit yang saat itu sedang menangani Cagalli. Berlari menyusuri koridor, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang ku tabrak saat itu. Aku bingung, dan rasa takut mulai menghampiri hatiku. Mungkinkah Cagalli akan meninggalkanku juga, sama seperti orang tuaku 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kubuka pintu kamar pasien dengan sedikit kasar, dan kulihat Cagalli sedang terbaring di atas kasur dengan perban yang melilit dikepalanya. Aku langsung mendekatinya, dan kusentuh pipinya. Jujur, aku masih belum bisa berhenti untuk tidak merasa ketakutan.

Dan ketika Cagalli akhirnya mulai membuka kedua matanya, aku segera duduk disampingnya dan kugenggam erat tangan adikku yang sangat kusayangi ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa masih a-ada yang sakit?" Aku sangat gugup saat itu.

Tapi, Cagalli mengabaikan pertanyaanku, dan terlihat ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Raut wajahnya menampakan sebuah kebingungan.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya nya yang masih saja memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ini di rumah sakit Cagalli. Kau tadi mengalami kecelakaan."

Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya sejenak lalu kemudian ditatapnya wajahku.

"Aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Bisakah kita pulang kerumah sekarang, Kira-kun."

"Baiklah, jika ka... eh? Apa?"

Mendadak aku terperangah dengan ucapannya. 'Kira-kun'? Apa tidak salah? Bukankah seharusnya 'Kira-nii'? Aku lalu membetulkan ucapannya.

"Bukan Kira-kun, Cagalli. Tapi Kira-nii."

Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Cagalli terlihat semakin bingung.

"Mengapa harus Kira-nii? Bukannya kita ini suami isteri?"

APAAA?!

"Suami-isteri?"

Seketika tubuhku membeku dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku begitu shock dan tak tau lagi harus bersikap seperti apa mendengar ucapan adikku. Yang kulakukan hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Iya, apa kau sudah lupa? Ah, Kira-kun jahat."

Kulihat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuatku semakin terperangah saja.

"Kita, suami-isteri?" Aku masih saja bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat shock.

"Iya, kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut Kira-kun? Apa ada yang tidak beres dikepalamu, sampai-sampai kau lupa."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan sangat pelan.

Tidak... kaulah yang sedang tidak beres, Cagalli...

**TBC**

* * *

baru prolog, entah apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat cerita nista seperti ini. Hh, cerita ini sebenarnya saya ambil dari cerita project komik original saya(yang saya buat, tapi gak selese-selese, karena gak ad waktu buat lanjutinnya -.-''), yang judul aslinya adalah my wife is(not) your wife, ceritanya sama, hanya sedikit dirubah dan disesuaikan dikit, karena Chara yang saya gunakan disini adalah si kembar GS/GSD, XD hahaha. Tapi tenang, cerita ini murni NO INCEST kok, panda gak akan setega itu sama duo kembar favorit panda. Mereka akan tetep jadi kakak adik, walau Caga mengalami amnesia hahahaha *ketawa setan

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NEWLYWED(?)**

Sebuah pagi yang indah menghiasi suasana di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kicau burung yang hinggap di dahan pepohonan, menambah aksen keharmonisan pada pagi ini.

Dan di sudut ruangan kamar yang berada di salah satu apartemen, cahaya pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalamnya, menembus ke dalam kamar, dan angin yang menerbangkan gorden secara perlahan.

Sungguh pagi yang indah untuk di-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tunggu! Suara apa tadi itu? Itu suara teriakan bukan?

Hm, mari kita lihat saja sebenarnya apa yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut coklat dan mata lavendernya, bangun dari tidur indahnya, ketika ia merasa cahaya matahari telah masuk melewati jendela kamarnya. Suara alaram pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya ia bangun untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Namun saat hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berat di tubuhnya. Apa itu? Entahlah, ia juga belum tau apa itu. Tapi, saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menindihnya itu bergerak. Dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya, dan tampaklah seorang gadis muda nan cantik yang tidur sembari memeluknya dengan pelukan mesra.

Sontak membuat lelaki itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Dan berteriak histeris...

* * *

TAK... TAK... TAK...

Dengan emosi Kira memotong-motong bawang bombay yang ada di hadapannya kini. Haaa? bawang bombay? Tentu saja, karena saat ini Kira sedang memasak di dapurnya. Lelaki yang hebat.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa bahan dan peralatan memasak yang ia siapkan. Ia pun mulai menyalakan kompornya, memasukkan beberapa bahan ke dalamnya dan...

"Sayang."

Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut blonde serta mata ambernya muncul di dapur tersebut. Gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya dan menguap. Ia lalu mendekati Kira yang saat ini sedang memasak.

"Ohayou," ucapnya yang lalu tersenyum manis pada Kira.

"Ohayou, Cagalli," balas Kira pada Cagalli saat berada di sampingnya.

Cagalli menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuh Kira. Membuat Kira sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Nee, Kira-kun."

CTAAAK...

Kira menghentakkan pisaunya dengan keras. Lagi lagi, Cagalli memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau berteriak tadi pagi?" tanya Cagalli yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kira.

Kira tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya atau yang saat ini menjadi istri dadakannya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah menikahinya. Kira lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Cagalli sedikit menyenggol tubuh Kira, "Jawab jika aku sedang bertanya, Kira-kun."

Kira mendesah pelan, ditatapnya adik-istri tersayangnya itu , "Sudahlah Cagalli. Jangan bertanya hal itu padaku, karena aku tidak ingin menjawabnya." Kira berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Cagalli mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut."

Cagalli lalu menatap Kira atau yang ia rasa adalah suaminya, "Kira-kun, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan jalan?" ajaknya penuh semangat.

Kira lantas memandang Cagalli dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Tidak usah Cagalli, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin kau nanti kenapa-napa." tolak Kira yang sebenarnya punya alasan tersendiri.

Tapi Cagalli tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia tetap bersikeras mengajak Kira untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kira, membuat Kira membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A-aa, Caga-"

"Ayolah, lagipula ini hari minggu. Bukankah sepasang suami istri akan memanfaatkan hari libur seperti ini untuk bersama," ucap Cagalli dengan cepat.

Tapi kita bukan suami-istri, Cagalli...

Kira memejamkan matanya berkali-kali, dan di wajahnya sudah tercipta guratan-guratan kecil, menandakan ia sedang pusing dengan sikap adiknya. Kira lalu mendesah pelan menanggapi permintaan Cagalli.

"Tidak Cagalli, tidak," ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan wajah memelas, Cagalli memohon pada Kira. Ia juga memperlihatkan _puppy-eyes_ nya pada Kira, agar Kira mau mengubah keputusannya.

Licik...

Membuat Kira yang tak tahan dengan tatapan Cagalli, akhirnya menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan 'terpaksa'.

"Baiklah, kita jalan jalan."

Dengan girang Cagalli bersorak, dan memeluk Kira. Ia juga mencium pipi Kira sesaat, kemudian pergi menuju kamar untuk bersiap.

Mendapat ciuman dari Cagalli membuat Kira dengan segera menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi sendiri memikirkan sikap adiknya yang bahkan seorang dokter saja tak mampu untuk menjelaskan keadaannya.

_3 hari yang lalu..._

_"Adik anda mengalami amnesia akibat benturan keras yang terjadi di kepalanya." Dokter menjelaskan kepada Kira yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya untuk konsultasi._

_"Tapi, kenapa dia menganggap saya ini suaminya, dok? Bukankah itu aneh?"_

_"Ya, kasus yang terjadi pada adik anda ini memang aneh. Normalnya, seseorang yang amnesia, pasti akan kembali ke masa lalunya atau ia akan melupakan seluruh masa lalunya. Tapi, yang terjadi pada adik anda ini sungguh aneh. Ia merasa sudah menikah dengan anda, padahal anda adalah kakaknya, dan ia tidak mengingat sedikitpun masa kecilnya ketika bersama anda."_

_Kira menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan yang sangat abstrak._

_"Tapi, jika memang Cagalli mengalami amnesia. Mengapa ia ingat semua tentang teman-temannya, sekolahnya, dan mengapa ia hanya melupakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan saya?" Kira begitu bingung._

_"Saya juga kurang paham, tapi, sebelum kejadian terjadi, apa ada sesuatu yang di alami oleh adik anda, sehingga hal tersebut terbawa oleh ingatannya dan tercampur dengan ingatan lainnya?"_

_Kira menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak tahu."_

_"Baiklah, tapi untuk saat ini. Jangan memaksa adik anda untuk mengingat tentang anda, karena bisa saja ia belum siap menerima dan akan semakin mengacaukan ingatannya."_

BRAAAK...

Kira menggebrak meja dapurnya dengan cukup kuat. Sungguh, ia tak paham dengan apa yang menimpa adiknya saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? mengapa Cagalli bisa seperti ini?

"Sebenarnya dirimu itu kenapa, Cagalli? Dan apa-apaan dokter itu, bukannya membantu, dia malah membuatku pusing. Dan kenapa hidupku harus menjadi seperti ini, demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menikaaaah." Kira menggerutu sendiri sembari memukul-mukul meja seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras.

Terlalu lama meratapi nasib, tiba tiba bau gosong yang amat menyengat pun tercium di hidungnya. Matanya melirik dengan segera ke arah masakannya.

"Sial..."

* * *

"Ngh... Apa ini Kira-kun?" dengan wajah yang sangat malas, Cagalli menatap masakan gosong yang kini terhidang di mejanya.

Kira mendesah pelan, "Hh, makan saja, lagipula ini gara gara kau. Masakanku jadi gosong."

Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Nani? Aku?" Cagalli bingung dengan ucapan Kira.

Lalu Cagalli teringat akan sesuatu, ia lalu menyeringai dan...

"Kau pasti malu karena aku kan?"

"Argh..."

BRUUUK...

Kira terjungkal dari kursinya, ketika ia melihat Cagalli merangkak ke atas meja dan menggodanya.

Adik yang GILA...

Melihat Kira terjatuh, Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa dan turun dari atas meja. Dibantunya Kira untuk bangun.

"Ahaha, maaf Kira-kun," ucap Cagalli sembari membantu Kira untuk bangkit.

Kakak yang malang...

Kira lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rupanya ia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Cagalli begitu dilihatnya Kira berjalan menuju keluar.

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, mau ikut?"

Cagalli lalu berlari mengejar Kira, "Tentu saja."

* * *

Cagalli melahap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja dengan cepat.

"Jika kau makan seperti itu, kau akan tersedak, Cagalli." Kira memandang Cagalli yang sedang makan dengan begitu semangat.

"Makanan ini sungguh enak, aku baru pertama ke sini. Tapi rasanya makanan ini sangat familiar di lidahku."

"Haa? Kita kan memang sering makan di tempat ini Cagalli. Apa kau lupa?"

Cagalli memegangi dagunya, dan digelengkannya kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingat kalau kita sering ke sini."

Wajar saja, kau kan hilang ingatan...

Kira tak sengaja melihat sebuah nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Cagalli. Ia memegang wajah Cagalli dan menyingkirkan butiran nasi yang menempel pada Cagalli.

Cagalli sempat memerah, dan Kira sadar akan hal itu. Tapi Kira mengabaikannya, toh mereka berdua adalah kakak adik, tak peduli mau bagaimanapun keadaan saat ini, mereka tetaplah bersaudara.

"Ah, anda berdua romantis sekali. Pengantin baru?" seorang pelayan berucap pada mereka saat mengantarkan dua gelas air.

Ucapan pelayan tersebut spontan membuat Kira segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Cagalli. Dan diliriknya pelayan tersebut. Seorang pelayan baru, pantas saja tidak kenal dengan mereka berdua.

"A-ano soal itu-"

"Iya, kami ini pengantin baru."

Kira segera menoleh ke arah Cagalli, dengan wajah yang sangat kacau. "Ca-"

"Wah benarkah, pantas saja kalian terlihat begitu romantis."

JLEB... Apa terlihat seperti itu? Kira merasa tertusuk sebuah anak panah tepat di kepalanya.

"Dan, wajah kalian juga mirip. Aku dengar bila sepasang suami istri memiliki wajah yang mirip. Mereka benar-benar berjodoh." tambah pelayan itu lagi.

Tentu saja mirip, kami ini bersaudara. Batin Kira berteriak histeris.

"Ah benarkah? Hm, semoga saja kami akan selalu bersama." Cagalli memegang tangan Kira, dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Membuat batin Kira semakin histeris.

Tuhan... Kembalikan adikku.

* * *

Cagalli berjalan menggandeng tangan Kira menuju mobil mereka. Saat hendak memasuki mobil, Cagalli menarik-narik baju Kira.

"Kita tidak usah pulang, baagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan dulu." pintanya pada Kira.

Kira mendesah pelan, "Hh, lebih baik kita pulang dulu, Cagalli."

"Aaa, bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Tapi, Cag-"

"Ayolah..." Cagalli mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kira, membuat tubuh Kira termundur dan menabrak mobilnya. Cagalli juga memegangi kedua pipi Kira dengan lembut, ia sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kira.

"Ti-tidak... Ano Cagalli, ini tempat ramai." Kira memerah, dan wajahnya juga terasa sangat panas melihat Cagalli yang seperti ini.

Sial... Kenapa adiknya terlihat sangat manis. Entah baru sadar atau tidak. Tapi, wajah Kira memerah melihat wajah Cagalli dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa menit. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun, mata mereka masih bertatapan. Terlihat keduanya memerah.

_'Tidak... Tidak... Kau adikku Cagalli.'_

Kira menatap Cagalli dengan wajah yang sangat membingungkan.

_'Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kira-kun.'_

Dan Cagalli terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sungguh, ia sangat malu. Dengan nekat, Cagalli mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kira. Membuat Kira menjadi sangat panik.

Cagalli ingin menciumnya...

"Kira... Cagalli..."

Suara seseorang membuat keduanya tersadar. Cagalli menyingkirkan tangannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kira dengan segera. Kira pun dapat bernapas lega, merasa tertolong dengan kedatangan orang tersebut.

Tapi, nyatanya saat ia menoleh ke arah orang itu. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya pun ternganga.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Kira tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang itu. Dengan segera, Kira menarik tangan Cagalli dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi." dengan cepat Kira memasuki mobilnya dan memacunya, meninggalkan orang itu di belakang.

* * *

"Kenapa kau lari dari orang itu, Kira-kun?" Cagalli merasa sangat penasaran.

Kira diam beberapa menit tak menjawab pertanyaa Cagalli. Ia masih fokus menyetir, meski hatinya terasa sangat dag-dig-dug. Hari ini seperti hari kesialannya saja. Dikira pengantin baru oleh seorang pelayan. Hampir dicium oleh adiknya sendiri. Dan bertemu dengan orang itu.

Ya, orang itu. Seseorang yang secara langsung membuat Kira begitu gugup dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kira-kun... Kau ti-"

"Apa kau kenal dengan orang tadi?" Kira memotong ucapan Cagalli dengan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Lantas, Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Kira lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Cagalli, lalu kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Tidak... Tidak apa."

Cagalli ingin sekali bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi melihat wajah Kira yang begitu panik. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, karena percuma saja, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari Kira.

"Oh ya, mulai sekarang jangan berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, Cagalli."

"Eh, kenapa?" Cagalli sedikit terkejut, "Apa karena orang tadi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Baiklah... Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak ku kenal," ucap Cagalli sambil tersenyum pada Kira.

Cagalli lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Kenapa, rasanya ia begitu penasaran dengan orang tadi.

_Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan orang itu, Kira-kun..._

**TBC**

* * *

at backstage...

Cagalli: aaaa, apa ini? Kenapa aku harus jadi istri Kira?

Kira: ya, kenapa aku harus jadi suami Cagalli?

Panda: hooooy, jangan protes laaa kalian, ikuti saja skenario nya ==''

Cagalli: ya tapi gak gini juga kaleee... Terlalu nih author.

Panda: sudaaah, gue bilang jangan protes lu lu pade *lempar Haro(?)*

Cagalli, Kira: *balas pake gundam*

Panda: aaaaaargghh *mati*

okelah itu saja,,, makasih kepada yang sudah baca dan review

maklum, panda habis ulangan... Dan menyiksa banget, maaf kalo aneh.

see you next time


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning**: typo, ooc, daan sebagainya lah -.-''

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**HOW TO BE A GOOD WIFE**

* * *

"Hueee..."

Puk... Puk...

Dengan sigap Kira menepuk-nepuk punggung Cagalli yang sedang memuntahkan makanannya kembali di toilet. Kira bingung, entah sudah berapa kali Cagalli keluar masuk kamar mandi. Tidurnya semalam juga tidak nyenyak, karena mendengar Cagalli berulang kali pergi ke kamar mandi. Sampai pada pagi inipun terus begitu.

"Uh... Hiks... Kira-kun~" air mata Cagalli keluar membasahi pipinya.

Kira tersenyum, dengan lembut ia mengelus-elus punggung Cagalli.

"Tak apa, Cagalli. Jangan menangis."

Cagalli lalu mencuci mulutnya dengan air melalui keran kamar mandinya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Aaa, kepalaku pusing sekali, perutku juga terasa sangat mual. Ini menyiksa sekali, seperti aku akan mati saja."

"Sudahlah, itu tidak mungkin, Cagalli." Kira lalu berjalan membelakangi Cagalli, kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Ayo, naik ke punggungku," ucap Kira pada Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum sembari berjalan ke arah Kira, meski kakinya sedikit bergetar, karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit. Ia lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kira dari arah belakang, bersiap untuk di gendong.

Kira pun menggendong Cagalli menuju kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar mereka berdua. Karena saat ini, kamar Cagalli tidak terpakai, mengingat status mereka sekarang adalah suami-istri(hanya dalam pikiran Cagalli), tentunya mereka tidur sekamar 'bukan?

"Nee, Kira-kun," panggil Cagalli.

"Hm..."

Cagalli mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kira, dan dengan wajah yang memerah ia berkata , "Mungkin saja aku hamil."

NYEESSS...,

Wajah Kira mendidih karena panas sekaligus memerah, semerah kepiting rebus. Dengan terbata-bata ia menolak pernyataan Cagalli.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Cagalli!" suaranya terdengan cukup keras.

Cagalli tertawa pelan, "Kenapa tidak? Mungkin saja 'kan? Lagipula aku istrimu."

Kira mendesah pelan dan menurunkan Cagalli di atas ranjangnya, ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. Tanpa menatap Cagalli, kira berkata...

"Kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan menghubungi Miriallia, memberitahunya jika kau sakit dan tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah."

"Baiklah," ucap Cagalli dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh ya," Kira berhenti sejenak, "Apa kau kenal dengan Miriallia?"

"Tentu saja, Milly 'kan teman baikku di sekolah," ucap Cagalli enteng.

Kira lalu menghampiri Cagalli, "Benarkah? Dan apa kau kenal dengan Dearka?"

"Hm, Dearka adalah pacar Milly dan dia kuliah di universitas Archangel, fakultas geografi."

Penjelasan Cagalli, membuat mata Kira berbinar. Yosh, benar... Kira beranggapan sepertinya Cagalli akan ingat dengan dirinya bila ia bertanya sesuatu yang nantinya akan mengaitkan dirinya dengan Cagalli.

"Bagaimana dengan Yzak Joule?"

"Hm, Yzak adalah sahabat Dearka, dia juga berada di fakultas yang sama dengan Dearka."

Bagus... Sedikit lagi...

"Kalau Athrun Zala, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Hm..." Cagalli terlihat berpikir beberapa saat.

Dan Kira terlihat tidak sabar menanti jawaban. Jika ia benar, maka 1 langkah lagi untuk membuat Cagalli sadar akan statusnya yang sebenarnya... menurutnya.

Cagalli pun membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menjawab. Kira juga terlihat semakin tak sabar sampai-sampai ia meremas bajunya sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Hee?"

"Aku tidak kenal padanya."

GUBRAK...

Kira merasa kejatuhan ribuan batu di atas kepalanya. Pikirnya Cagalli sudah semakin dekat, namun nyatanya. Masih terlampau sangat jauh.

Dengan lesu Kira, berdiri dan pergi menuju dapur, "Aku, akan membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Dengan memperhatikan tingkah Kira. Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia, kenapa sih?" tanya Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Tep...

Kira bersiap untuk mengantarkan sup kesukaan Cagalli, ketika sup buatannya itu sudah jadi, cepat sekali!? Tidak, ini memakan waktu 1 jam kok untuk memasaknya, belum lagi kalau tadi Kira juga sempat membersihkan ruangan apartemennya, rajin sekali. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk, menuangkan sup kedalamnya, lalu meletakannya di nampan.

Kira menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Caga-"

Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika melihat Cagalli terpejam. Ternyata Cagalli tertidur. Ia segera menghampirinya, meletakkan sup di atas meja dan disentuhnya kening Cagalli.

Hangat...

Melihat wajah Cagalli yang sedang tertidur dengan damai, Kira terkekeh geli. Sempat teringat akan ucapan Cagalli padanya tadi.

_"Mungkin saja aku hamil."_

"Ahaha, bodoh. Kau itu demam dan masuk angin, Cagalli." Kira membelai lembut kepala adiknya.

"Makanya, jangan main hujan lagi, ya," ucap Kira yang lalu menyelimuti Cagalli dan tidak lupa mengompresnya.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Ponsel Kira bergetar. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sakunya. Ada yang menelponnya. Siapakah gerangan? Kira mengecek dengan melihat layar ponselnya.

Shiho H. is calling...

Hee?... Ada apa Shiho menghubunginya. Ia menekan tombol jawab.

"Ya Shiho?" Kira beranjak pergi keluar kamar agar tidak mengganggu tidur Cagalli.

_"Kira... Kemana saja kau? Kau lupa kalau hari ini kita harus mengadakan survey di kampus!" suara Shiho terdengar sedikit kesal._

Mendengar amarah Shiho, membuat Kira bergidik ngeri. Sial, ia lupa dengan hal itu. Kira menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, _sumimasen _Shiho. Aku lupa."

_"Lupa dengkulmu haa?"_

Hee? Kira sedikit shock dengan ucapan Shiho.

_"Cepat katakan. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kampus? Kau tahu, dosen tua itu mulai membuatku pusing, Kira."_

Kira merasa bersalah pada Shiho. Karena ia tidak datang, Shiho akhirnya menjadi korban amukan maut dari sang dosen, Ledonir Kisaka.

"Ah, maaf Shiho, aku benar-benar lupa. Dan saat ini aku juga tidak bisa pergi, karena Cagalli sedang sakit." Kira mencoba menjelaskan.

_Hh... Shiho mendesah, sepertinya ia harus mengalah. Karena bagaimanapun caranya ia membujuk, jika sudah menyangkut tentang adik kesayangannya, Kira pasti tidak akan datang. "Baiklah, baiklah... Kau jaga saja adikmu. Biar saja aku yang akan mengurus pak tua itu."_

Kira terkekeh mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, Shiho."

_"Oh ya, Kira. 1 hal lagi, mengenai Cagalli. Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan kemarin?"_

"Eh? Apa?" Kira terlihat bingung dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian kemarin antara dirinya dan Cagalli.

Hm... Kemarin yah, otaknya serasa memutar ulang seluruh kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

_Minggu, 04.00 pm_

_Ia berusaha menangkap Cagalli yang sedang main hujan-hujanan di luar. Dan Cagalli melemparnya bola(entah datang dari mana), hingga ia jatuh terpeleset karena berusaha menghindar._

Bukan, bukan itu. Kira menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat mundur kejadian sebelumnya lagi.

_Minggu, 01.00 pm_

_Kira muntah-muntah karena Cagalli memasukkan 1 botol sambal extra pedas ke dalam makan siangnya._

Eerr... Kira bergidik ngeri mengingatnya, dan ia berharap agar Cagalli tidak akan mengusilinya lagi seperti itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Hm, coba mundur lagi ke jam sebelumnya.

_Minggu, 08.30 am~_

CRIING... Matanya pun membulat, benar... Ia saat itu hampir dicium oleh Cagalli. Tapi, bagaimana Shiho bisa tahu? Apa Shiho melihatnya juga?

"Bagaimana ka-"

_"Aku tahu dari dia. Kau tahu, sepertinya dia sedikit kesal padamu. Karena kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan kau juga mematahkan hatinya."_

Sudah diduga, ternyata dari dia. Wajah Kira berubah menjadi galau. Sepertinya ia akan mati jika bertemu dengan 'dia' nanti.

"Ah, maaf. Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku akan menjelaskan keadaannya nanti."

_"Hah? Menjelaskan? Percuma saja Kira, karena dia sudah menuju ke apartemenmu saat ini."_

"Apa? Dia tidak melakukan survey?"

_"Tim mereka sudah melakukannya minggu lalu, apa kau lupa?"_

"Aaa.. A-aku lu-" ucapan Kira terhenti, ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dari luar.

Gawat... Jangan-jangan!

Kira segera menutup saluran teleponnya dengan Shiho, kemudian menuju pintu secepatnya.

Glek...

Tangan Kira bergetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu. Dia sudah datang, entah bagaimana cara Kira untuk menjelaskan. Karena Kira tahu, jika 'dia' sudah kesal.

Matilah aku...

Dengan gugup Kira membuka pintunya dan...

"Selamat pagi kak Kira."

Miriallia datang dengan membawa beberapa buah apel di dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Miriallia?!" jantung Kira hampir saja copot karena terlalu gugup.

"Katanya Cagalli sakit. Dimana dia, aku ingin menjenguknya." Miriallia masuk menerobos ke dalam.

"Hei... Hei... Kau tidak sekolah? Ini baru jam 10.00 'loh."

Miriallia meletakkan apel yang ia bawa di atas meja, "Hari ini, para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadi kami boleh pulang, apelnya kuletakkan di sini ya kak."

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Kira menutup pintu apartemennya dan menghampiri Miriallia.

"Tentu saja ada." Miriallia berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sebilah pisau dan piring kecil untuk memotong apel yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang kau bawa ini saja?" Kira memeriksa kantung plastik bawaan Miriallia yang hanya berisikan apel.

"Haa? Memangnya aku harus membawakan apa lagi."

"Bawakan aku takoyaki kek, atau apalah itu."

Miriallia mendengus mendengarnya, "Huu, harusnya kak Kira yang menyiapkan makanan untuk tamu sepertiku, minggir! Aku mau potong apelnya." Miriallia menggusur Kira sedikit.

"Baiklah, potong apelnya jangan terlalu kecil. Ok." Kira meninggalkan Miriallia sendirian dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaan Cagalli.

KRIET...

Kira membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati Cagalli sudah bangun dan sedang memakan sup buatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm..."

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagaimana supnya?" Kira duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Enak, walaupun sudah agak dingin, tapi aku suka, hehe," ucap Cagalli dengan wajah yang cengengesan.

Kira mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli. Sepertinya ia gemas dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Oh ya, Miriallia datang menjengukmu."

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang."

"Di dapur, sedang memotong apel."

"Ooo..." Cagalli hanya ber-oh-ria lalu memakan supnya lagi.

"Hei, Cagalli," panggil Kira padanya.

"Hm?"

"Panggil aku kakak."

Klotang...

Hee? Cagalli menjatuhkan sendok dari tangannya. Terkejut dengan ucapan Kira. Ia lalu, menatap Kira dengan pandangan menyelidik _'kenapa?'._

"Aa, maksudku, begini. Kau masih sekolah, dan itu ti-tidak baik, ah maksudku-"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau bermaksud menyembunyikan status kita hanya karena aku masih sekolah 'kan? Dan aku harus memanggilmu kakak di hadapan semua teman-temanku."

Yep... Adik yang cerdas!

Kira mengangguk dengan antusias, sedangkan Cagalli mendesah pelan. Entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya jika ia memanggil Kira dengan sebutan kakak. Dan kenapa baru mintanya dirahasiakannya sekarang? Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Cagalli, perihal pernikahan mereka. Tapi ya sudahlah, Kira pasti punya niat baik, dan jika ia menyuruhnya seperti itu, Cagalli akan menurutinya. Karena istri yang baik, harus segera menurut dengan suami kan?

Cagalli lalu meletakkan supnya di atas meja dan disentuhnya pipi Kira. Ada sedikit kekecewaan padanya, "Kau tau, ada beberapa hal yang muncul di kepalaku."

Kira memperhatikan Cagalli dengan seksama, "Apa?"

"Seperti, merahasiakan hubungan kita? Ok, aku paham sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Dan aku tak begitu nyaman memanggilmu kakak."

Kira tersenyum dan dipegangnya tangan adiknya yang bertengger di pipinya sedari tadi.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan, lambat laun kau pasti akan mengerti."

Demi Tuhan, senyuman Kira lagi-lagi membuat wajah Cagalli merah. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikiran Cagalli saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang satu lagi terjulur hendak menyentuh pipi Kira. Namun...

"Cagalli~ ini apel untukmu." Miriallia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa apel untuk Cagalli.

Cagalli segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Kira. Dan Kira menoleh pada Miriallia yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Gadis yang sopan, batinnya.

"Cagalli, kau sakit apa?"

"Hei, kau memotongnya terlalu kecil," protes Kira pada Miriallia, begitu ia melihat apel yang dibawa oleh Miriallia.

"Sudahlah, jangan protes kak. Ini kan untuk Cagalli. Cagalli, ini untukmu." Miriallia duduk di dekat Cagalli, lalu mencoba untuk menyuapi Cagalli dengan apel.

Wah, sungguh momen indah yang begitu damai terjadi di pagi ini...

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut _navy blue _sedang duduk di pinggir jalan sembari meratapi mobil kesayangannya, yang terparkir indah di dekatnya.

"Sial..." lelaki itu mendecak kesal dan meninju pelan pintu mobilnya.

_Kenapa harus mogok sih? _

Batinnya merutuk, kesal karena mobil kesayangannya harus mogok di tengah jalan, saat ia sudah separuh jalan menuju apartemen Kira. Ia lalu, menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, entah ia salah ambil rute jalan, atau memang jalan ini yang memang sepi?

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo Yzak..."

_"Ada apa, Zala?"_

"Bisa kau bantu aku? mobilku mogok."

Dan suara cekikikan pun terdengar dari arah seberang sana. Rupanya Yzak menertawai kesialan yang menimpa salah satu sahabatnya, Athrun Zala.

"Jangan tertawa, cepat bantu aku."

_"Hahaha, sialan kau Zala. Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Heine saja. Hahahaha... Tapi, baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Jadi dimana kau sekarang?"_

**T-B-C**

at backstage

Cagalli: ah, aku semakin mesra dengan Kira~

Kira: hoiii, bukannya kemarin kau menolak jadi istriku =.=''

Cagalli: ahaha, sebenarnya aku masih tak sudi jadi istrimu, tapi skenario author ternyata lumayan seru *baca naskah*

Miriallia: kenapa Kira seperti sentimen sekali padaku -.-''

Kira: gomen Miriallia, itu tuntutan peran dari author -v-''

Athrun: woooi, apaan niih, kenapa aku di kasih peran sial gini sih. Baru juga muncul =_=''

panda: jangan protes laaa, kalian ini. Protes aja mulu yah -.-'' , dah bagus di kasih peran. Ckckckc... Ayo semua, bilang apa...

All: Arigatou para readers dan reviewer. Jangan lupa baca lagi ceritanya... Dan see you next time -_-d

**Special thanks to**: Setsuko Mizuka, reviewnya sukses bikin panda ketawa gaje XD. Dan juga untuk Cyaaz, karena suportnya XD. A Crazed Clerk, makasih naw :)

and thanks to : Nina, Scarlett rosalina zala, lheila athha, syafina nashwa, kun, miliuna rash.

Jangan lupa review lagi XD

A.N: haiii, gak bosen kan kalo minggu ini panda updet 3 fic langsung, hehe, maklum lah lagi libur gak ada kerjaan -_-' (padahal banyak) wkwkwkw ... dan setelah ini, panda mungkin akan telat dikit untuk updet fic-fic panda. Gak papa yaa :) . Karena persiapan buat sekolah, dan bimbel tentunya... Mohon dukungannya ya minnaaaa~ :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning XD

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**CALL ME BROTHER!**

* * *

Miriallia dengan penuh semangat menarik tangan Cagalli di dalam lorong sekolah. Hari ini hari pertama Cagalli pergi ke sekolah, setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan minggu lalu.

Satu minggu tak bertemu Cagalli membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi kangen. Karena jujur saja, Cagalli merupakan idola di kelasnya. Tidak, bukan hanya di kelasnya saja, tapi siapa sih yang tidak kenal Cagalli? Gadis cerdas, yang pintar olahraga dan juga sikapnya yang tomboy namun unik, dan memiliki kakak yang super tampan, itulah yang membuatnya begitu populer di sekolahnya. Ok stop bahas tentang itu. Kembali ke TKP.

Dan ketika sesampainya di depan pintu kelas. Miriallia mempersilahkan Cagalli untuk membuka pintu kelasnya sendiri. Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Miriallia. Ia lalu membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Mereka membuat kejutan untukmu, Cagalli. Hehe..." Miriallia tersenyum bahagia.

Tapi Cagalli hanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang bingung begitu ia melihat ke dalam kelasnya. Kelas itu tampak kosong.

"Mana kejutannya?"

Miriallia spontan masuk ke dalam kelas, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli. Wajahnya lalu berubah menjadi sangat panas. Kesal, kenapa kelasnya kosong? Kemana kawan-kawannya? Bukankah mereka sepakat untuk memberikan kejutan?

Miriallia lalu menendang meja guru yang berada di dekatnya.

DHUAK

"Kemana sih perginya mereka?"

Cagalli memasuki kelasnya dan menutup pintunya, ia menuju ke dekat jendela dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Milly, perasaanku saja. Atau memang sekolah ini tidak ada orangnya?"

"Hee?" Miriallia segera menghampiri Cagalli, dan ikut melihat sekelilingnya melalui jendela kelasnya.

"Iya, kenapa sepi yah?"

BRAK

Mereka berdua terkejut ketika seseorang membuka pintu kelasnya dengan begitu kasar dan juga tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari, Miriallia."

Miriallia segera menoleh dan mendapati Shinn yang berada tepat di samping pintu kelas tanpa mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket baseball berwarna coklat muda.

"Hee? Shinn, kemana yang lain?"

Shinn mendekati Miriallia lalu menyentil pelan dahinya, "Bodoh, makanya aktifkan ponselmu. Kau lupa hari ini libur?"

Hee? Mata Miriallia langsung beralih pada tanggalan yang berada di atas meja guru. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Tanggal merah, hari libur nasional.

"Hahahaahahaha... Benar juga, kenapa aku tak sadar." Miriallia mendadak lesu tak bersemangat setelah melihatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kenapa tak kau nyalakan ponselmu? Kau tau, aku susah payah menghubungimu sampai-sampai harus datang ke rumahmu, _baka._" Shinn menggerutu pada Miriallia. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berdebat.

Sedangkan Cagalli sudah duduk manis di kursinya, terdiam melihat mereka sembari menopang dagunya. Sebenarnya Cagalli tak menyimak apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Meski melihat, tapi pikirannya saat ini sudah melayang entah kemana.

_"Ingat, kau harus memanggilku kakak jika berada di tempat ramai."_

_Cagalli menatap tajam Kira, "Kau bilang hanya saat ada temanku. Kenapa sekarang malah harus dirahasiakan seutuhnya?"_

_Kira menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "A-ano, soalnya kau masih sekolah. Dan, kalau misalnya kita merahasiakannya dari teman-temanmu, tapi tidak di kalangan publik lainnya. Sama saja sia-sia namanya."_

_"Ya tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?"_

_Kira terkejut, "Dulu? Memangnya kita sudah berapa lama menikah?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang bingung._

_Hal itu membuat Cagalli menjadi kesal, "Kau lupa dengan pernikahanmu sendiri? Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya, Kira?"_

_Cagalli berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kira sendirian yang masih terpaku._

_"Kapan aku menikah?" tanya Kira pada dirinya sendiri._

"Cagalliiiiiii..."

"Eh, apa?" Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Miriallia memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau melamun? Hh, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang. Percuma saja kita kemari."

"Itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri, nona Haww. Kau merugikan orang lain. Termasuk diriku."

Ucapan Shinn membuat tanduk setan Miriallia kembali muncul. Segera ia menoleh ke arah Shinn dengan wajah yang begitu murka. Namun, Shinn mengabaikannya begitu saja. Shinn yang melihat Cagalli hanya diam saja, lalu menarik tangan Cagalli, membawanya menuju keluar kelas.

"Hei, kau bisa membuat pangerannya Cagalli menjadi kesal, jika kau menarik tangan pacarnya seperti itu." Miriallia berteriak sembari menyusul mereka berdua.

"Tak peduli, dengan pria bodoh itu. Aku ini sahabat Cagalli!" Shinn berucap tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Miriallia. Ia hanya terus membawa Cagalli menuju keluar gedung sekolah.

Cagalli lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya, karena Shinn dari tadi terus saja menariknya. Ia menatap Shinn.

"Kau kenal dengan su- ah tidak, pacarku maksudnya?"

Shinn berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Cagalli dengan pandangan yang agak kesal, "Tentu saja nona Hibiki. Asal kau tahu, karena pacarmu itu. Kau jadi kurang memperhatikan sahabatmu ini sekarang."

Shinn kembali berjalan sembari memegang tangan Cagalli.

"Benarkah?" tanya Cagalli meski tak mendapat respon dari Shinn.

Aneh, sebenarnya Cagalli merasa tak pernah bersahabat dengan Shinn. Tapi kenapa Shinn begitu percaya diri? Entah ia yang lupa atau apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan pacar? Jika Shinn tau tentang hubungannya dengan Kira. Lantas kenapa Kira meminta hubungannya harus dirahasiakan, dan Cagalli harus memanggilnya kakak. Semua ini benar-benar terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

_'Apa maksudnya semua ini?'_

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Saat ini, terjadi ketegangan antara dua insan yang sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah cafe. Di sana terlihat Kira yang menggerakkan kakinya secara tak karuan sedari tadi. Napasnya pun terdengar tak beraturan. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kegugupan yang amat mendalam. Sungguh, ia ingin lari dari kondisi seperti ini.

"Jadi, Kira."

Suara orang yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Kira terus saja menatap layar ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Berharap seseorang akan meneleponnya, agar ia bisa pergi dari cafe ini dengan segera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" Athrun terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk kopinya, ia menanti jawaban dari sahabatnya.

Kira menghela napasnya, mencoba memulihkan dirinya dari rasa gugup yang menghampirinya. Ia harus bisa menjelaskannya pada Athrun, jika tidak. Kesalahpahaman ini akan terus berlanjut.

Kira menatap Athrun dengan raut wajah yang santai, "Jadi, itu alasanmu menculikku ke tempat ini?"

Athrun mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum kopi hangatnya sejenak, "Hm, begitulah. Kau pastinya akan tahu alasanku menculikmu. Menghubungimu sangat susah, mengingat ponsel mu yang tak pernah kau angkat jika aku meneleponmu." Athrun menatap tajam Kira.

Kira hanya tertawa masam, "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk, Athrun."

"Jadi, karena sekarang kau ada di hadapanku. Aku harap kau mau menjelaskan."

Kira menghela napasnya sejenak, "Baiklah, tapi tolong persiapkan dirimu. Apa yang kau lihat kemarin itu bukanlah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena tidak mungkin kalian melakukan itu, mengingat kalian berdua adalah bersaudara. Tapi aku kesal kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja." jelas Athrun.

Kira mengangguk, "Maaf, alasanku pergi meninggalkanmu, karena Cagalli. Cagalli mengalami amnesia. Dan ia tidak mengingatmu, Athrun. Jadi aku takut jika ia bertemu denganmu, ingatannya akan semakin kacau."

Athrun menjitak kepala Kira, "Bodoh, kenapa tidak kau jelaskan dari kemarin. Kau tahu, aku gelisah bukan main memikirkan hal ini. Dan kenapa ponsel Cagalli tidak bisa kuhubungi?"

"A-ano, itu karena ponselnya kemarin rusak akibat kecelakaan itu." Kira menyilangkan jarinya di bawah meja. Ia berbohong, karena sebenarnya ia telah menyembunyikan ponsel Cagalli, demi keamanan.

Athrun menopang dagunya, "Jadi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Hh, aku rindu padanya, karena tak ada bertemu dengannya sejak kecelakaan itu."

Kira menepuk-nepuk pundak Athrun, "Sabar, semua ini pasti akan berlalu."

Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya. Nampaknya ia harus bertahan hingga ingatan Cagalli pulih kembali, dan Cagalli akan mengingatnya lagi.

Sementara Athrun meratapi dirinya yang tidak diingat oleh gadisnya. Kira malah terlihat merutuki dirinya sendiri. Karena ada satu hal lagi mengenai Cagalli yang tidak sanggup ia beritahukan pada Athrun. Yaitu perihal kelakuan Cagalli yang menganggapnya sebagai suaminya. Hh, apa Kira akan memberitahukannya?

_'Hh, bagaimana ini?'_

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Kira memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan yang sedikit gundah, setelah Athrun menculiknya tadi. Hh, Athrun bodoh! Bukannya menculik seorang gadis, malah menculik seorang pria.

Tapi itu hal yang wajar, mengingat Athrun yang menginginkan penjelasan dari Kira. Meski pada akhirnya, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa diberitahu Kira padanya, karena hal itu terasa sangat berat sekali untuk diceritakan.

Kira mendesah, lagi-lagi ia membuat masalah baru. Sedikit menyesal karena membohongi sahabat terbaiknya. Kira lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam.

"Kakak, sudah pulang?"

Kira ternganga mendengar Cagalli memanggilnya seperti itu dan menghampirinya. Apa ingatannya sudah pulih? Kira merasa sangat bahagia bahkan hampir menitikkan air mata, tapi kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan mendadak rontok setelah ia melihat Miriallia dan Shinn yang duduk di meja makannya.

Ternyata karena mereka...

Dengan lemas Kira pergi menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh Cagalli di belakangnya.

"Kira-kun..." Cagalli memanggilnya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar berdua.

Kira menoleh dengan lesu. Tuh kan mulai lagi Cagalli, batinnya. Cagalli mendekat ke arahnya dan menarik-narik bajunya.

"Permainan apa yang kau mainkan, Kira-kun?" Wajah Cagalli terlihat sedih menanyakannya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu kakak dihadapan semua orang. Tapi kenapa lelaki yang bernama Shinn berkata kau pacarku?"

Otak Kira serasa mau meledak mendengarnya. Nah ini yang sedikit ia takutkan. Ia lalu menatap Cagalli.

"Lelaki yang bernama Shinn?"

"Hm, yang berada bersama Miriallia."

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang, karena pacar aku jadi melupakannya."

Kira menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menelaah perkataan adiknya. Sepertinya ia bisa menyimpulkan, jika Cagalli tidak ingat dengan Shinn, mengingat ucapannya tentang 'lelaki bernama Shinn'. Bila ia ingat, ia tak mungkin berkata seperti itu, setahu Kira, Cagalli bersahabat dengan Shinn. Hm, benar Cagalli tak kenal pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan juga tentang pacar, yang dimaksud Shinn sebenarnya mungkin adalah Athrun. Namun karena Shinn tidak menyebutkan dengan pasti, Cagalli yang merasa itu adalah Kira menjadi bingung dan salah mengerti akan maksud ucapan Shinn.

"Hm..." Kira menggumam pelan, "Apa kau kenal dengan Shinn?"

Cagalli menggeleng pelan, "Tapi dia bilang, dia bersahabat denganku."

Kira menyentuh pundak Cagalli, nampaknya ia harus berbohong lagi, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan berbicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Cagalli menatap lantai di bawahnya, "Ma-maaf. Tapi bagaimana dengan pacar?"

"Cagalli, sebenarnya aku..."

_"Jangan memaksa adik anda untuk mengingat."_

Tiba-tiba Kira teringat akan ucapan dari dokter sewaktu Cagalli berada di rumah sakit. Sial, jika bukan karena hal itu. Kira pasti sudah akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya takut membuat ingatan Cagalli semakin kacau. Makanya ia terus-terusan berbohong pada Cagalli, Athrun dan yang lainnya. Menyesuaikan cerita dengan yang ada di pikiran dan imajinasi Cagalli. Konyol...

"Kira-kun..." Cagalli menanti kelanjutan ucapan Kira.

"Ah, iya. Sebenarnya aku memang pacarmu. Tapi kau tetap memanggilku kakak."

Ekspresi Cagalli berubah menjadi tak karuan mendengarnya, "Pacar? Kakak? Kenapa harus begitu? Bukannya kau suamiku?"

Kira menepuk jidatnya. Sial... Kalau sudah begini, Cagalli pasti akan terus bertanya. Nampaknya, Kira harus melakukan sesuatu agar Cagalli berhenti bertanya.

_'Tuhan, maafkan aku.'_

GREP

Kira memeluk erat Cagalli dengan segera, ia juga mencium kening Cagalli. Membuat Cagalli memerah karenanya.

"Ki-Kira-kun..."

"Ssst, percayalah padaku, sayang."

BLUSH... Cagalli benar-benar merah total. Baru kali ini Kira memanggilanya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi dan lupa dengan berbagai hal yang ia bingungkan sedari tadi. Kira berhasil membuatnya untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal tadi.

Kira melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Cagalli, "Kau percaya padaku?"

Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi, kau akan menurutiku?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli mengangguk. Bagus! Kira tersenyum puas melihat Cagalli seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, aku menyayangimu," ucap Kira sembari tersenyum manis pada Cagalli.

Jika Cagalli coklat, ia yakin ia akan meleleh dengan segera. Cagalli lalu membalas senyuman Kira. Dengan sangat bahagia ia melepaskan pegangan Kira padanya lalu menuju keluar kamarnya. Rasanya ada bunga yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

Melihat Cagalli keluar kamar dengan sangat bahagia, tapi tidak untuk Kira. Kira malah terlihat menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok.

_'Ayah, ibu... Maafkan anakmu yang bodoh ini.'_

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Cagalli keluar kamar dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Ia menghampiri Miriallia yang duduk di meja makan sambil mengunyah kentang goreng yang mereka buat tadi sebelum Kira pulang.

"Kenapa kau, terlihat begitu bahagia?" tanya Miriallia yang hanya mendapatkan senyuman dari Cagalli.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang kakakku sudah pulang." Cagalli ikut duduk di samping Miriallia.

Miriallia mendengus, "Huh, jangan _lebay, _Cagalli. Aku tahu, kak Kira memang tampan, aku juga pengen punya kakak sepertinya."

Cagalli tertawa bahagia, _'sayangnya kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan suami seperti itu.'_

Cagalli lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Oh ya, dimana dia?"

"Entahlah, sedang menerima telepon di luar sana."

Lama sekitar 15 menit, barulah Shinn masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

"Dari siapa, Shinn?" tanya Miriallia begitu Shinn duduk di kursinya.

"Entahlah," ucap Shinn sembari mengambil jaketnya. Ia kemudian berdiri lagi dari kursinya.

"Hei, Miriallia. Aku mau pulang," ucap Shinn.

"Hee? Sekarang? Baiklah, aku ikut. Dari pada aku tak dapat tumpangan." Miriallia juga berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau bisa menelpon Dearka 'kan untuk tumpangan?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Cagalli, aku pulang dulu ya. Dah..." ucap Miriallia pada Cagalli lalu berjalan menyusul Shinn di depannya.

"Hei Shinn, kau tidak pamit pada Cagalli? Kau bilang kau sahabatnya." Miriallia terkekeh.

Dan Shinn berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli. Kemudian kembali fokus menatap ke depan.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman biasa."

Cagalli menatap Shinn dengan sedikit bingung. Kenapa sekarang bilang teman biasa saja? Hh, Cagalli pun mengabaikannya. Toh memang ia tak kenal pada Shinn. Tapi berbeda dari Cagalli, Miriallia malah menatap cemas Shinn.

_'Siapa yang meneleponmu, hingga kau seperti ini, Shinn?'_

**TBC**

Athrun: peranku sedikit sekali =_="

panda: aduuuh, Athrun-kun *hajared* kau belum terlalu dibutuhkan di chap ini. Hahahaaha.

Kira: akhirnya, fic ini fokus padaku hahahaha.

Athrun: curang kau, padahal aku kan pacarnya Cagalli. T.T

Kira: hooi, masa kau mau selalu eksis sih -_-" kau sudah sangat eksis di fic author yang satunya yang judulnya ou-

panda: *bekep kira* jangan promosii dooong bakaa -.-''

athrun: ah, pokoknya peranku harus lebih banyak di chap selanjutnya!

Panda: adoooh, tergantung sama setting ceritanya honey *bogem*, hahahaha XD

Haaaaai, panda balik lagi bawa lanjutannya, ada yang kangen gaak sama tingkah KiraCaga? Gak yah, -.-'' semua menanti kehadiran athrun nampaknya...

Athrun: *tebar bunga*

ahahaha, tapi tenang, semua akan muncul sesuai porsinya kok :)

peran athrun memang belum keliatan disini. Tapi nanti dia akan mengambil peran penting juga, berhubung di sini dia sebagai pacar Cagalli XD (yang mau nebak kenapa cagalli bisa mikir kira jadi suaminya juga boleh XD, tapi panda tak bisa jawab kalo ntar jawabannya bener atau salah. Hahaha, ini secret XD)

dan minnaaaa.. Panda mau curcol nih, 1 februari nanti, panda akan bimbel, jadi waktu untuk senggang semakin sulit. Dan selain itu bisa kasih panda saran gak? Panda punya grup manga. Nah sebenarnya panda dah mau pensiun, tapi jiwa dan semangat panda muncul lagii mau buat gambaaar T.T

jadi panda gak mungkin kan harus mengambil keduanya(buat fic, dan manga) sekaligus, terlebih panda harus extra belajar. Jadi, apa panda harus menetap disini atau balik ke tempat asal(komunitas manga) ? T_T *dilema

**Special thanks to: **A Crazed Clerk, popcaga,Setsuko Mizuka, kun, guest, FTS-peace, syafina nashwa , lezala, miliuna rash, cyaaz.

You know all... I love you very much XD

see you next time


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning XD

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**CONFUSE**

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI DI KELAS... CAGALLI!"

Para siswa ORB _High School_, khususnya kelas 3-A berucap dengan serentak menyambut kedatangan Cagalli di kelas.

Cagalli yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya hanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang datar.

_'Telat...'_

Tanpa berucap apapun, dengan hanya tersenyum kepada semua teman-temannya. Cagalli memasuki kelasnya dan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada paling belakang di dekat jendela. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Berpikir, bahwa kejutan ini sudah tidak spesial lagi di hatinya. Mengingat kesalahan Miriallia yang membawanya ke sekolah kemarin. Ia merasa kecewa duluan.

Saat Cagalli duduk di bangkunya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata merah-nya baru saja memasuki kelasnya diiringi oleh Miriallia di belakangnya. Terlihat wajah lelaki itu lumayan kacau, karena Miriallia mengomelinya sedari tadi.

"Shinn, ini karena kau bangun telat dan juga telat menjemputku, kita jadi telat untuk menyambut- Cagalli!" Miriallia terkejut saat melihat Cagalli yang duduk di bangkunya.

Miriallia tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Cagalli. Cagalli hanya tersenyum tipis merespon lambaian tangan Miriallia. Miriallia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Shinn, ia berbisik.

"Tuh kan, Cagalli sudah ada di kelas."

Shinn hanya mendengus, lalu segera duduk di bangku Miriallia. Membuat Miriallia menjadi kesal.

"Hei, Shinn! Bangkumu ada di belakang. Jangan menempati bangku orang lain." Miriallia menunjuk-nunjuk bangku kosong yang berada paling belakang dan tepat di samping bangku Cagalli.

Shinn tak mempedulikan Miriallia, "Kau saja yang duduk di sana. Aku lelah duduk di belakang," ucapnya.

"Huh, bilang saja kau ingin _pedekate_ sama Stellar."

Stellar yang duduk di bangkunya langsung terperanjat mendengar ucapan Miriallia. Ia lalu menatap Shinn yang ada di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang was-was. Karena Shinn merupakan salah satu siswa yang tergolong nakal di kelas. Ia jadi takut sendiri.

Shinn lalu menatap tajam Miriallia yang masih berdiri di dekatnya, "Kalau aku mau dekat-dekat Stellar, memangnya kenapa? Cemburu? Duduk sana di bangkuku! Jangan protes!"

Miriallia menjitak pelan kepala Shinn, "Jangan bodoh yah Asuka. Aku sudah punya Dearka!" Miriallia pergi menuju bangku Shinn yang berada di belakang.

Sedangkan Stellar sudah gugup dari tadi. Kenapa Shinn harus duduk di dekatnya? Dan juga, ucapan Shinn barusan, membuat kegugupan yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi. Terlebih saat Shinn menatapnya sekarang.

"Jangan pedulikan ucapan Miriallia. Ia memang gadis bodoh. Aku tak ada niat ingin mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin menghindar dari gadis bodoh yang satunya lagi di belakang."

Stellar menjadi lega sejenak mendengarnya. Tapi yang ia bingungkan, kenapa Shinn menjauhi Cagalli? Ia paham dengan gadis bodoh kedua yang disebut Shinn, pastilah Cagalli. Padahal Shinn, Cagalli dan Miriallia adalah sahabat sejoli yang tak terpisahkan sejak JHS. Tapi persahabatan antara Shinn dengan Cagalli sudah mulai merenggang saat Cagalli memiliki seorang pacar. Tapi, apa karena hal itu, Shinn ingin menghindar dari Cagalli? Sepertinya tidak. Jika iya, kenapa baru sekarang Shinn menghindari Cagalli? Aneh...

Miriallia duduk di bangku Shinn. Ia sedikit mengeluh karena harus duduk di belakang. Padahal ia lebih suka duduk di bangkunya, karena tempat itu strategis baginya. Ia lalu mengabaikan hal itu, nampaknya ada alasan tersendiri bagi Shinn yang tidak ingin diceritakan padanya. Biarlah, ambil sisi baiknya saja. Ia bisa dekat dengan Cagalli.

"Hei, Cagalli. Sudah kau dapatkan kejutannya?" Miriallia menoleh kearah Cagalli.

Cagalli yang menoleh ke arah Miriallia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Telat, kejutan atau sambutannya sudah tidak spesial lagi, Milly."

Miriallia tertawa dipaksakan. Sebenarnya ia tahu, ini pasti karena ulahnya kemarin yang membawa Cagalli ke sekolah disaat libur nasional.

"Cagalli, tak apa kan kalau aku duduk di sini?" tanya Miriallia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau mau duduk, ya duduk saja di situ."

"Hehe, ini kan bangkunya Shinn. Shinn kan sahabatmu." suara Miriallia terdengar seperti mengejek Shinn yang sering memamerkan persahabatannya dengan Cagalli.

Cagalli yang tadinya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, kini kembali menatap Miriallia. Ada raut kebingungan yang menghampirinya. "Milly, aku hanya teman biasa saja dengannya."

Miriallia memicingkan matanya. Aneh, apa mereka sedang bertengkar, pikirnya. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Dan bila diingat, sikap Shinn juga sangat aneh kemarin saat berada di apartemen Cagalli. Dasar dua sahabat bodoh, batin Miriallia. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Kira yang duduk di taman kampus, terlihat menghela napasnya dengan begitu berat. Ia lelah... Sangat lelah malah, lantaran semalam Athrun meneleponnya dengan sangat lama, sedangkan saat itu ia harus menghadapi hal konyol yang dilakukan Cagalli padanya.

Dalam pembicaraannya semalam, Athrun meminta Kira untuk menjaga Cagalli dan selalu memberikan kabar ter_'updet' _mengenai Cagalli padanya. Karena Athrun akan mengikuti seminar yang diadakan kampus di luar kota selama 3 hari. Jadi, Athrun harus tahu tentang perkembangan ingatan Cagalli selama itu, apakah Cagalli mulai mengingatnya atau Cagalli semakin melupakannya.

Hh, sungguh... Kira sedikit heran, dia yang kakaknya saja tak segitu hebohnya dengan keadaan Cagalli. Yah, walaupun terkadang Kira juga menjadi sangat heboh sendiri, bahkan panik luar bisasa, jika Cagalli sudah mulai melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Bodoh, jika begitu ia dan Athrun tidak jauh berbeda. Ckckckc.

Merenungi nasibnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa matanya ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tangan yang lembut. Pasti ini milik seorang gadis. Kira lalu mendesah pelan.

"Cagalli," ucapnya yang sontak membuat gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dan memukulnya pelan.

"Kau ingat pada Cagalli ya?" Gadis itu langsung duduk tepat di samping Kira.

Kira langsung mencaci maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bodoh, mana mungkin Cagalli ada di sini. Hh, Kira sedikit teringat pada Cagalli, karena Cagalli-lah yang selama ini selalu mengusilinya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan gadis cantik yang ada di sampingnya kini.

Menatap gadis itu, sontak membuat Kira secara mendadak menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di atas bahu gadis itu.

"Kira? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah, Lacus," ucap Kira sembari memegang erat tangan Lacus.

Jujur saja, ia sangat rindu pada gadisnya ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak berhubungan dengan Lacus, karena sibuk mengurusi kegilaan dan fantasi adiknya sendiri. Terkadang membuat Kira menjadi sedikit bersalah pada Lacus, karena tidak ada menghubunginya.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Lacus?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Kira mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lacus yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ada menghubungimu beberapa hari ini, maaf."

Lacus tertawa pelan lalu menggenggam balik tangan Kira, "Tak apa, kau pasti sibuk. Aku mengerti hal itu, dan lagipula... Aku mendengar kabar dari Shiho, hari itu kau sedang merawat Cagalli yang sedang sakit. Bagaimana sekarang keadaanya?"

Kira merasa matanya sudah berbinar-binar sekarang ini. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan seorang bidadari padanya. Lacus memanglah tipe gadis yang selalu berpikir positif dan pengertian. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Lacus, Kira tak pernah mendapati Lacus sedang marah-marah ataupun egois. Kira merasa beruntung mendapatkannya. Ia lalu mendekap tubuh Lacus dengan lembut.

"Cagalli sekarang sudah sembuh dan saat ini berada di sekolah. Hehe, terima kasih, kau memang pacar yang pengertian, Lacus."

Lacus terkekeh dan menyentuh tangan Kira yang saat ini mendekapnya. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Hh, dasar! Dicariin malah pacaran di sini. Kira, kau memang selalu membuatku kesal."

Kira menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada Lacus. Ia melihat Shiho yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya. Shiho lalu menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran kertas dari tasnya lalu memukul pelan kepala Kira dengan kertas itu.

"Ini! kau yang buat laporannya, Kira."

Kira hanya meng-aduh kesakitan. Ia melepas dekapannya pada Lacus, dan mengambil kertas yang dipegang Shiho.

"Shiho, kau tahu. Kehadiranmu sungguh mengganggu. Dan kenapa kau harus marah-marah? Bermasalah dengan Yzak?"

Shiho langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada Kira. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah Kira, "Jangan sebut nama alien itu!"

Lacus tertawa pelan melihat tingkah keduanya. Aneh, padahal Kira dan Shiho sudah lama bersahabat tapi tak pernah terlihat akur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk selalu bertengkar di manapun berada.

"Dokter Lacus, tolong beri obat penenang pada lelaki bodoh ini."

Kini giliran Kira yang memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Shiho. Sungguh bodoh ucapan yang dilontarkan Shiho, membuatnya naik darah. Ia sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa ia masih saja bersahabat dengan gadis super galak seperti Shiho. Mungkin karena keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hh, jika Lacus sudah wisuda dan menjadi seorang dokter, ia pasti akan merawatku, bukannya membunuhku, Shiho."

Lacus semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Kekasih Kira ini memanglah seorang calon dokter, karena ia kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Kau tahu, otaknya sangatlah brilian.

Shiho hanya memutar bosan bola matanya sambil mendesah, "Terserah apa katamu. Oh ya, Kira. Apa kau sudah menjelaskan pada Athrun mengenai keja- _Ittai_..."

Shiho menghentikan ucapannya seketika ia mendapat tendangan dari Kira tepat di kakinya. Yah, walaupun tendangan yang di lancarkan Kira sangat pelan, tapi rasanya tetap saja sedikit sakit. Shiho mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau menendang seorang gadis? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, Kira Hibiki!"

Kira menatap Shiho dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata _'Jangan bahas hal itu. Di sini ada Lacus.'_

Shiho hanya mendesah pelan melihat tatapan Kira, "Hh, sudahlah. Pokoknya kerjakan laporannya, aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Oh ya, aku akan membalas tindakanmu ini, ingat itu, Kira!"

Shiho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kira dan Lacus berdua. Kira menoleh ke arah Lacus yang sedari tadi senyam-senyum saja melihat pertengkarannya dengan Shiho.

"Kira, kau membuat Shiho menjadi marah. Ia pasti akan membalasmu. Karena kau menendang kakinya." kekeh Lacus.

Kira kembali mendekap Lacus, "Tak apa, suasana akan menjadi lebih baik jika Shiho marah-marah. Aku yakin, ia pasti mencari Yzak untuk melampiaskan amarahnya."

"Kau kejam sekali, Kira. Hehe..."

"Biar saja, oh ya, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak menghubungimu."

Lacus tersenyum dan memegangi lengan Kira, "Baiklah, Kira."

Hh, dasar dua insan yang dimabuk cinta.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Saat ini kelas 3 A sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Terlihat dari para siswa yang saat ini sudah berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Lalu, seorang wanita dengan paras yang cantik dan mengenakan pakaian olahraga pun memasuki gedung olahraga. Dan menghampiri para siswa yang sudah berbaris.

"Hari ini, kita akan bermain bola voli. Barisan siswa silahkan menyingkir dari barisan siswi. Hari ini permainan kita mulai dari para siswi, silahkan buat tim masing-masing." perintah Natarle _sensei_ pada para muridnya.

Mereka lalu berkumpul dan membagi tim. Setelah membuat tim, permainan bola voli pun dimulai. Dengan Cagalli, Miriallia, Stellar dan 3 orang siswi lain berada di tim biru, melawan tim merah yang di dalamnya ada Meer, Meyrin, dan Flay serta 3 orang siswi lainnya.

Priiiiiiiitt...

Permainan berlangsung, dan dalam beberapa menit saja tim biru sudah menguasai jalannya permainan. Sangat menguntungkan bagi tim biru, karena ada Cagalli di dalamnya. Cagalli memang sangat pintar dalam olahraga cabang apapun, kecuali sepak bola.

Dan dalam permainan itu, babak pertama akhirnya selesai dengan dimenangkan oleh tim biru. Kemenangan tim biru membuat salah satu anggota tim merah, menjadi sedikit kesal, terutama pada Cagalli. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit iri pada Cagalli, karena Cagalli begitu populer dan pintar berolahraga, tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain juga mengapa ia membenci Cagalli.

Ia lalu melihat sekitarnya. Dengan sengaja ia pun melempar bola ke arah Cagalli disaat mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum memulai babak ke dua. Dan tidak ada yang melihat tindakannya.

Ia sedikit tersenyum begitu ia melemparkan bola voli itu ke arah Cagalli. Ia yakin Cagalli yang tak siap, pasti akan terkena lemparannya. Tapi nyatanya,

"Cagalli!"

BRUK

Cagalli langsung terhuyung ke belakang lalu memekik ketika melihat Shinn memeluknya secara mendadak. Shinn menyelamatkannya. Shinn lalu menatapnya sejenak dan akhirnya pingsan tepat di bahunya, membuat Cagalli menjadi sangat panik.

"Heee?"

Natarle berdiri dari kursinya dan menampakkan raut wajah yang kesal melihat kejadian itu.

"Siapa yang melempar bolanya?!" teriak Natarle dengan suara yang amat nyaring.

Suasana mendadak hening mendengar teriakan Natarle. Di antara mereka semua tidak ada yang mau mengakui, dan mereka semua hanya terdiam. Membuat Natarle mendesah. Pasti pelakunya tidak ingin mengaku. Natarle lalu mengakhiri jam olahraga hari ini, ia juga menyuruh para siswa laki-laki untuk membawa Shinn ke UKS secepatnya.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

BLETAK!

Miriallia menjitak kepala Shinn dengan cukup keras saat para siswa laki-laki sudah mengantar Shinn ke UKS. Tindakan Miriallia tentu saja membuat para siswa lain merinding.

"Kalian, pergi dari sini! Biar aku dan Cagalli yang mengurus Shinn," ucap Miriallia yang membuat para siswa laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan UKS.

Dan saat semua sudah pergi, hanya tersisa Miriallia, Cagalli, dan Shinn. Miriallia langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang UKS.

"Jika kau tak membuka matamu, aku akan menjitakmu lagi."

Yang disuruh pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Miriallia yang sedang kesal.

"Kau tahu, pukulanmu lebih sakit daripada lemparan bola tadi, Miriallia." Shinn memegangi kepalanya.

"Hh, dasar bodoh. Untuk apa kau pura-pura pingsan seperti itu? Ingin menghentikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung? Dasar pemalas!"

Shinn tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak bodoh. Aku hanya ingin membuat pelakunya menjadi takut, lalu mengaku. Hh, ternyata tak ada yang mau mengaku setelah aku pingsan."

Miriallia _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "Mana ada maling yang mau mengaku, Asuka! Ingat itu!"

"Hh, tapi aku akan membuatnya mengaku. Kau tahu, dia pikir tidak ada yang melihat tindakannya. Tapi aku melihatnya."

"Jadi kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Shinn?"

Shin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu, orang yang paling membenci Cagalli."

"Heh, ternyata dia ya? Hh, dia memang memiliki dendam pada Cagalli, soalnya dia kan juga suka sama A-"

Shinn dengan cepat membekap mulut Miriallia, karena Cagalli sedari tadi berada di UKS bersama mereka. Miriallia lalu melepaskan tangan Shinn darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Shinn?!" pekiknya.

Shinn lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik Miriallia keluar, "Hh, ikut aku. Kita harus bicara."

"Ta-tapi, Shinn... Cagalli?"

"Biarkan saja." Shinn membawa Miriallia pergi keluar UKS sekarang juga.

Cagalli diam tak memperhatikan mereka yang keluar dari UKS. Karena saat ini ada beberapa hal yang ia pikirkan. Ia bingung dengan Shinn yang tiba-tiba saja menyelamatkannya. Padahal ia dan Shinn tidak punya hubungan apapun. Tapi kenapa? Karena kejadian ini pun membuatnya berpikir.

_'Sebenarnya, aku ini mengenalmu atau tidak sih?'_

**TBC**

**Special thanks to:** **popcaga, Cyaaz, nawdblume, Lia ELF, Guest, lezala, nelshafena, miliuna rash, Setsuko Mizuka, Lennethia, aikaawa**.**.. **(sekali lagi maaf, panda belum bisa balas review dan baca fic-fic dari senpai semua, panda menunggu waktu 'super bebas' buat baca fic, dan diwaktu yang 'bebas' ini panda cuma bisa updet fic doang -.-'' lewat hp pula...

**Love you all very much XD *big hug* **

**maaf, kalau cerita ini semakin gaje, atau ada readers yang kesal sama panda :') karena cerita ini atau karena keterlambatan updet.**

see you next time :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning XD

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

Miriallia terdiam usai mendengar cerita Shinn. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Sumpah! Kebingungan melandanya saat ini. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Shinn yang sekarang ini sama kalutnya. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu ini, Shinn."

Shinn melirik Miriallia, "Tidak percaya?"

"Hm," Miriallia mengangguk, "Kau tahu, Cagalli bersikap wajar-wajar saja meskipun ada yang berbeda. Ta-tapi, itu karena kupikir kalian bertengkar."

Shinn mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok sekolah. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Tampak Shinn menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Tapi setelah aku melihat tatapan matanya. Aku yakin jika Cagalli tidak mengenalku." Shinn melenguh pelan.

"Hm, jadi yang meneleponmu kemarin itu kak Kira?"

"Iya... Dia berkata agar aku tidak mendekati Cagalli. Karena kak Kira tak ingin karena aku, ingatan Cagalli semakin kacau."

Miriallia terperangah sembari mengobrak-abrik telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Kak Kira? Pffft..." Miriallia susah payah menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak.

Shinn melotot dengan ketajaman yang sangat tajam. Membuat Miriallia merinding lalu berdehem pelan. Miriallia menatap Shinn dengan wajah yang aneh, "Kau tahu, terkadang mendengarmu memanggil kak Kira ingin membuatku tertawa."

Wajah Shinn mendadak memerah mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang berandalan dan siswa ternakal yang ditakuti semua orang, seperti para guru serta kepala sekolah dan juga seluruh siswa ORB _high_ _school_, malah terlihat tunduk dengan seorang lelaki yang saat ini sedang menempuh pendidikan di universitas Archangel.

"I-itu wajar saja, bodoh. A-aku-"

"Pengagum kak Kira," timpal Miriallia yang sukses membuat wajah Shinn semakin memerah karena malu.

Miriallia lalu menepuk pelan bahu Shinn, "Sudahlah, aku mengerti kok. Kau begitu mengagumi kak Kira sehingga kau menjadikannya panutanmu."

Shinn menganggukkan kepalanya meski tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Karena memang benar, jika ia menjadikan Kira sebagai panutannya, karena saat ia masih berada di JHS, ia tergolong orang yang sangat penakut dan selalu dilindungi oleh Cagalli dan Miriallia.

Tapi semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana Cagalli hampir saja dipukuli oleh para berandalan karena hendak menolongnya, munculah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan tampan yang menolongnya. Saat itu lelaki itu memakai seragam sekolah berlambangkan ORB _high school_.

Awalnya Shinn tidak kenal dengan lelaki itu. Tapi teriakan Cagalli yang memanggil lelaki itu dengan panggilan 'kakak', membuatnya sadar. Seperti inilah seharusnya dia, kuat dan tangguh. Terpesona akan sosok Kira saat pertama kali bertemu, membuat pemikiran Shinn yang awalnya lemah, menjadi sangat kuat. Meski sekarang ini ia tergolong terlalu kuat, sampai-sampai harus mendapat 'cap' berandalan.

Tapi hal itu tetap tidak menghilangkan kebaikan hati Shinn yang memanglah sudah menjadi sifat alamiahnya.

"SHINN...!"

Shinn terlonjak kaget mendengar Miriallia berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Bodoh! Kau mau membuatku menjadi tuli ya?"

Miriallia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Makanya jangan melamun! Baru saja disinggung sedikit tentang kak Kira, pikiranmu sudah melayang entah kemana."

"Ya, maaf." Shinn memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah itu.

Membuat Miriallia semakin ingin tertawa, "Tapi Shinn, bukannya selain kak Kira, kau juga mengagumi kak Athrun?"

Shinn mendelik ke arah Miriallia, "Sejak kapan? Aku dari awal memang tidak pernah menyukainya nona Haww, meski dia bersahabat dengan...," wajah Shinn kembali memerah, "...kak Kira."

Tawa Miriallia sukses menggelegar melihat ekspresi wajah Shinn. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti saat Shinn menghujaminya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Aku tak dapat menahan diriku, hehe. Ha, kau benci karena Cagalli yang menyukai kak Athrun sejak di JHS kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa? Padahal kak Athrun tidak kalah keren dari kak Kira. Dia juga berkharisma layaknya seorang pangeran."

"Justru itu yang kubenci darinya."

Bilang saja karena memang Cagalli yang menyukainya hingga mereka pacaran, batin Miriallia. Miriallia kemudian kembali menepuk bahu Shinn.

"Tapi baiklah, sesuai dengan perkataan kak Kira. Kita dilarang untuk mengungkit tentang kak Athrun pada Cagalli, karena Cagalli tak ingat dengan kak Athrun. Lalu..." Miriallia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aku harus menjauhinya, dan berlagak bahwa kami berdua bukanlah seorang sahabat," ucap Shinn.

Miriallia tersenyum dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Shinn, lalu mencubitnya, "Sudahlah, semua ini pasti akan berlalu. Ayo, kita kembali ke UKS. Kasihan Cagalli berada di sana sendirian."

"Aku pikir saat ini dia sudah berada di kelas."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Shinn berjalan diikuti oleh Miriallia di belakangnya, "Insting."

Miriallia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shinn, "Kau memang sahabat sejatinya, Shinn."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Cagalli..."

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Miriallia yang baru saja memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan Shinn. Namun, hanya Miriallia yang menghampirinya seorang diri. Miriallia lalu duduk di bangkunya (yang dulunya menjadi bangku Shinn) tepat di samping Cagalli.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau terlihat murung." Miriallia menyentuh lengan Cagalli dengan jarinya.

Membuat Cagalli yang awalnya melihat ke arah langit kini kembali menatap Miriallia, "Aku hanya kurang bersemangat Milly."

"He? Kurang bersemangat? Karena apa ya?"

Cagalli langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia memandang Miriallia, "Milly, aku bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Hm, bingung dengannya."

Tanpa disebutkan namanya, Miriallia sudah paham dengan siapa yang sedang dibingungkan oleh Cagalli. Pasti Shinn, batin Miriallia. Senyuman pun terkembang di pipinya. Disentuhnya pundak Cagalli.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan darinya?"

"Aku bingung, dia bilang dia bersahabat dengaku, dan aku merasa juga sudah seperti mengenalnya sangat lama. Tapi nyatanya, aku ini tidak tahu siapa dia, Milly. Kau tahu, saat ia memelukku untuk melindungiku. Aku jadi merasakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu itu apa."

Miriallia tersenyum sedih. Kasihan Cagalli, kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini. Melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Tidak hanya sahabatnya, tapi pacarnya sendiri pun ia lupakan. Cukup aneh bagi Miriallia, jika Cagalli mengalami amnesia, tapi hanya melupakan orang-orang tertentu saja. Terlebih orang-orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

Miriallia menepuk pundak Cagalli, "Pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

Cagalli menatap Miriallia dengan wajah yang bingung, "Haa? Untuk apa ke sana?"

"Aaah, sudahlah, ikut saja! Ini juga untuk menghilangkan kegalauan-mu." Miriallia terkekeh.

Cagalli pun tersenyum, "Hehe, dasar bodoh."

Disaat Cagalli dan Miriallia tertawa bersenda gurau. Jauh di ujung sana, tepatnya di dekat pintu kelas, terdapat tiga orang gadis yang berkumpul sembari mengamatinya. Ada raut kebencian yang terpancar dari salah satunya.

"Hei lihat, Cagalli masih saja terlihat menyebalkan."

"Dia selalu menyebalkan seperti biasanya."

Dua dari tiga gadis itu tersenyum nakal, "Wew, kau benci padanya karena dia pacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai kan?"

"Oh diamlah. Kau sendiri juga membencinya kan?"

"Tidak, kebencianku tidak seperti kau. Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku lebih benci dengan gadis yang sekarang ini menjadi pacar kakaknya."

Gelak tawa pun terdengar dari salah satu gadis itu, "Kalian berdua memang miris."

"Apa kau punya rencana?"

"Tak perlu kau tanya, aku selalu punya rencana untuk menjebaknya."

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Miriallia menghampiri Cagalli yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Sekarang ini mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan usai pulang sekolah.

"Maaf lama, Cagalli." Miriallia nyengir.

Cagalli hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di perutnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Miriallia, "Ternyata pacarmu itu _overprotective _sekali. Kau membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam meneleponnya hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku ingin pergi dengan Cagalli'."

Miriallia tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu menggandeng lengan Cagalli, mereka mulai berjalan menuju halte bis.

"Itulah yang paling kusukai dari Dearka."

Cagalli mendengus, "Pacar yang seperti itu harus dihindari, Milly."

"Biar saja, memangnya kau sendiri apa? Kakak mu itu lebih _overprotective _dibanding Dearka."

Mereka yang sudah sampai di halte bis terlihat duduk untuk menunggu bis.

"Kira-ku, ah k-kakak maksudku, tidak seperti itu."

Miriallia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku halte bis, "Ah, masa? Aku tak yakin, karena mengingat kejadian tahun lalu, saat kau menangis karena kak Ath- haa." Miriallia segera menutup mulutnya.

_'Bodoh...'_

Miriallia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja kecelposan, walaupun sebenarnya ia memang sudah keceplosan.

"Ath... Athrun Zala?"

Miriallia segera menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang saat ini melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang biasa saja. Membuatnya sedikit terheran-heran, "Kau kenal kak Athrun?"

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu namanya?"

Cagalli ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit, "Kakakku pernah bertanya tentangnya padaku. Karena aku tidak mengenalinya, aku jawab saja tidak tahu."

Miriallia memalingkan wajahnya dari Cagalli dan menatap ke bawahnya. Ternyata Cagalli memang sudah benar-benar lupa dengan Athrun. Pandangan Miriallia kembali teralih saat ia melihat bis yang datang.

"Ah, bisnya sudah tiba, Cagalli," ucapnya yang menarik tangan Cagalli.

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

Drrrtt... Drrrt...

"Ya, halo."

_"KIRA!"_

Kira segera menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dari telinganya begitu ia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari seberang sana. Rasanya emosinya mau muncul lagi.

"Athrun, jangan berteriak seperti itu, bodoh!"

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari dalam ponselnya.

_"Ahaha, maaf, Kira. Aku hanya sedang bersemangat hari ini."_

"Ya... Ya, terserah apa katamu. Hm, bagaimana kabarmu saat ini, Athrun?"

_"Buruk."_

"Buruk? Bukannya saat ini di Artemis sedang mengalami cuaca yang sangat baik. Dan kau juga bersemangat kan?"

_"Hh, cuaca di sini memang baik. Panoramanya juga bagus. Tapi, buruk, Kira. Sangat buruk, kau tahu lagi-lagi pak tua itu membuatku menjadi pembantunya."_

Kira tertawa, ia yakin saat ini Athrun pasti harus bekerja dengan sangat ekstra. Lantaran keberangkatannya ke Artemis untuk mengikuti seminar harus didampingi oleh salah satu dosen yang paling tidak disukai di fakultas teknik mesin, karena sifatnya yang tergolong _killer _dan cerewet, Ledonir Kisaka.

"Bersabarlah... Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke ORB?"

_"3 hari lagi, Kira. Aku kan sudah memberitahumu."_

"Ah, aku lupa."

_"Dasar kau ini... Hei, dimana Cagalli saat ini?"_

"Cagalli saat ini mungkin sudah pulang ke apartemen."

_"Kau tidak menjemputnya!?" suara Athrun terdengar memekik._

Kira mendesah sesaat, "He-hei, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya. Aku sedang bersama Lacus di pusat perbelanjaan. Aku yakin dia sekarang ini sudah pulang."

_"Bagaimana kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan lagi, haa?"_

"Kau terlalu _protective_, Athrun."

_"Tapi, Kira..."_

"Athrun..."

_"Kira..."_

Dan perdebatan tak mutu antara Kira dan Athrun pun berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya harus terhenti, karena Lacus yang sedari tadi berada di dalam toko buku, kini sudah terlihat keluar menghampiri Kira.

"Ah, maaf Athrun. Sepertinya pembicaraan bodoh ini, harus kita hentikan. Lacus sudah berada di dekatku." Kira menatap Lacus yang menghampirinya sembari tersenyum.

_"Ya, baiklah. Selamat berpacaran, Tuan."_

Kira tersenyum sembari mematikan saluran ponselnya. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Lacus. Terlihat Lacus yang juga tersenyum manis padanya. Hh, rasanya dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

Kira mulai berjalan diiringi oleh Lacus, "Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Lacus menoleh ke arah Kira, "Kau sudah mengajakku berkeliling kesana kemari. Kau pasti lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 3, tidak baik membiarkan perut lapar."

_Inner _Kira bertepuk tangan riang sembari menari hula-hula. Ah, Lacus memang gadis yang sangat perhatian padanya. Ia lalu merangkul gadisnya, "Baik, Nona Lacus," ucapnya sembari membawa Lacus menuju sebuah tempat makan yang berada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

Dengan riang dan gembira serta perasaan yang begitu bahagia, ia menggenggam tangan Lacus. Mereka memasuki tempat makan dan duduk di dalamnya sambil memesan makanan.

Dan saat makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tiba. Keduanya terlihat begitu santai dan berbincang-bincang perihal hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Minggu depan, ayahku akan kembali dari urusan bisnisnya di PLANTs. Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu Kira."

Kira sempat tersedak mendengarnya, ia menatap Lacus, "Ah, benarkah. Kau membuatku sedikit gugup."

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu, Kira. Ayahku menyukaimu kok. Aku sudah mengirimkan fotomu kepadanya, dan ayahku berkata, jika kau adalah lelaki yang cocok untuk bersamaku." jelas Lacus.

Kira senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarnya. Nampaknya restu sudah ia dapatkan. Ia merasa benar-benar berjodoh. Dan setelah beberapa menit senyum kebahagiaan itu bertengger di wajah Kira, sepertinya harus pergi merontok sesegera mungkin. Lantaran matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis muda berambut _blond _yang tengah memasuki tempat makan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan. Gadis itu masuk bersamaan dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang juga ia kenali.

_'Cagalli? Miriallia?'_

Mulutnya ternganga melihat kedua gadis itu. Keringat mulai muncul, padahal ruangan yang ia tempati cukup dingin karena _AC, _wajahnya langsung menatap Lacus yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Lacus."

"Ya," jawab Lacus dengan suara yang lembut.

"K-kau, tidak ingin ke toilet?"

Lacus memandangi wajah Kira dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Untuk apa?"

"E-eto, riasanmu luntur," ceplos Kira dengan asal.

Bila dipikir, mana ada gadis yang percaya dengan ucapannya. Riasan yang luntur? Oh ayolah, ini di dalam pusat perbelajaan, bukan di pasar tradisional. Dan juga, Lacus tidak pernah memakai riasan, semua yang ada di wajahnya murni karena kecantikannya. Kira pun semakin gugup begitu matanya melirik sekali lagi ke arah Cagalli dan Miriallia yang mulai melihat-lihat ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

_Tuhan... Tolong aku..._

Drrrtt...drrrtt..

"Ah, maaf. Kira, Luna meneleponku. Boleh aku-"

"Yah, silahkan saja sayang. Kau mau menyambutnya? Lebih baik di dalam toilet saja, supaya aku tidak menguping." Kira merasa begitu gugup.

Lacus hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat bingung serta heran. Ada yang aneh dari Kira, tapi ya sudahlah. Memang niatnya ingin pergi ke toilet untuk menerima telepon dari Luna.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku permisi sebentar ya," ucap Lacus yang beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke toilet.

"Ya, ya... Gunakan waktumu sebanyak mungkin untuk berbicara, sayang." Kira tertawa dipaksakan melihat kepergian Lacus.

Dan setelah Lacus pergi, Kira menghela napasnya, bersiap menanti kedatangan dua orang gadis yang mungkin akan sedikit merepotkannya.

"Hei, kak Kira!" seru Miriallia dari kejauhan saat melihat Kira duduk sambil meminum kopi nya.

Wajah Kira tersenyum hambar melihat Miriallia dan Cagalli. Sesuai perkiraannya, Miriallia pasti akan menghampirinya. Terima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Yo, Miriallia-_chan_," ucap Kira begitu melihat Miriallia dan Cagalli duduk di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Miriallia.

Baru saja Kira ingin menjawab, tapi harus tertunda karena Miriallia kembali menimpali ucapannya.

"Aaa... Aku tahu, pasti kak Kira sedang kencan."

JDER...

Kira merasakan aura psikopat sudah muncul tepat di hadapannya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Cagalli yang berubah.

"Kencan?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada yang begitu sinis.

"Aaa, ti-tidak. Aku kemari bersama teman kuliahku. Kami sedang membicarakan tugas." Kira menjadi gugup.

Miriallia melempar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "Ooo, lalu, di mana dia?"

"D-dia sedang berada di toilet. Sedang menerima telepon."

"Siapa dia?" Cagalli kembali bertanya dengan nada yang semakin sinis, karena masih terbawa emosi akan ucapan Miriallia yang mengatakan Kira sedang kencan.

"Shiho! Aku bersama Shiho."

"Siapa itu Shiho?"

Miriallia tertawa pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Cagalli, "Ya ampun, Cagalli. Kamu tidak tahu dengan kak Shiho? Kak Shiho kan sahabat kak Kira sejak dulu. Dan mereka saat ini kuliah di fakultas yang sama."

Aura hitam Cagalli mulai mereda mendengar penjelasan Miriallia, "Oh, ternyata begitu."

Kira merasa tertolong dengan ucapan Miriallia. Syukur saja... Ini memang keberuntungannya.

"Hm, kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" Kira bertanya sambil menatap Miriallia. Ia takut untuk menatap Cagalli.

Miriallia tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Cagalli, "Kami kemari untuk menghilangkan kegalauan Cagalli, kak. Kakak tahu, Cagalli galau."

"Galau?"

"Iya, Cagalli galau gara-gara teman sekelas, Shinn Asuka."

Kira menatap tajam Cagalli. Kali ini Cagalli-lah yang memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasakan ada aura hitam yang memancar dari tubuh suaminya.

"Cagalli."

Suara Kira membuat Cagalli menjadi semakin gugup. Entah moment ini terlihat bodoh atau apa. Tapi Cagalli benar-benar gugup dengan Kira.

_'Aku gak selingkuh kok, Kira-kun. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Shinn."_

Cagalli membatin sejenak. Setelah itu, ia lalu dengan segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Miriallia, "Maaf, kami harus pergi. A-aku mau pulang."

Miriallia merasa dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Cagalli, "Ca-cagalli, ada apa ini?"

Cagalli tak menjawab, ia tetap menarik Miriallia pergi menuju keluar. Bodoh, kenapa dia lari?

Melihat kepergian Cagalli dan Miriallia, Kira pun bisa bernapas lega. Akhirnya pergi juga. Dan beberapa menit setelah kepergian mereka, terlihat Lacus keluar dari toilet dan menghampirinya.

"Maaf lama, Kira. Luna sedang ada masalah dengan tugasnya." Lacus duduk di tempatnya.

Kira hanya tersenyum kemudian memegangi tangan Lacus, "Tak apa, aku tak keberatan."

**(-_-)/\(^_^)**

"Hei, Cagalli. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Miriallia melepaskan pegangan Cagalli padanya. Ia menatap Cagalli yang saat ini menatapnya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

Miriallia mendesah pelan. Mungkin Cagalli memang tidak enak badan. Bisa ia lihat dari wajah Cagalli yang memucat. Padahal wajah Cagalli memucat karena gugup dan takut pada Kira. Sungguh bodoh.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju keluar pusat perbelanjaan. Namun saat keluar, mata Miriallia tak sengaja melihat sosok seseorang yang ia kenal. Dan sosok itulah yang membuatnya langsung menjadi bingung seketika. Ia meninggalkan Cagalli sejenak dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Kak Shiho?!" tanya Miriallia dengan nada keterkejutannya.

"Eh, Miriallia. Sedang apa di sini?" Shiho tersenyum pada Miriallia.

"A-ano, kak Shiho tidak bersama kak Kira di dalam?"

Shiho langsung saling pandang dengan Yzak yang ternyata juga berada di sampingnya saat ini, "Kira?"

"Iya." Miriallia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku, baru saja sampai kemari bersama Yzak. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kira?"

Perkataan Shiho, membuat Miriallia membulatkan kedua matanya.

_'Bohong... Kak Kira berbohong.'_

Miriallia membuka mulutnya sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu menatap Shiho, "Ah, ti-tidak. Maaf kak, aku mungkin salah. Aku pergi dulu ya, dah." Miriallia pergi menuju ke arah Cagalli yang sudah menunggunya.

_'Aneh, kenapa kak Kira berbohong dariku dan juga Cagalli. Ah, jangan-jangan... Kak Kira memang sedang kencan tapi tak ingin ketahuan. Tapi, sama siapa?'_

Miriallia berpikir keras akan hal ini. Lalu sempat terbesit dalam benaknya, yang membuat matanya kembali melebar.

_'Kak Kira selingkuh di belakang kak Lacus."_

Yap, dan kesalahpahaman pun terjadi...

**TBC**

yeeeey... Panda gak bisa comment... Panda cuma mau tahu, gimanaaa... Bener-bener konflik mulai terlihat yah XD

hehe...

**Special thanks to: ****Cyaaz, popcaga, Lennethia, nelshafeena, Setsuko Mizuka**... I love you all XD

see you next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning XD

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**PUNCH**

* * *

Sore-sore nan indah di tengah jalan...

_'Kak Kira telah berbohong padaku dan juga Cagalli.'_

_'Kak Kira ternyata selingkuh di belakang kak Lacus.'_

_'Kak Kira telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.'_

_'Kak Kira... Kak Kira...'_

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Puk!

"Hentikan teriakanmu, Milly." Cagalli menatap datar Miriallia yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya yang terkepal dari kepala Miriallia, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Miriallia di belakang.

Miriallia hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Cagalli. Ia lalu berjalan mengikuti Cagalli, dan saat sudah berada di samping Cagalli, dengan segera Miriallia menginjak pelan kaki Cagalli.

"Aaaww." Cagalli meringis.

Miriallia tertawa pelan melihat Cagalli.

"Balasan untukmu, Cagalli."

Cagalli hanya bisa memonyongkan bibirnya, sembari berjalan. Hh, ia mendesah pelan. Kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini? Kepalanya serasa mau meledak karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, Cagalli." Miriallia mencoba memanggil Cagalli.

Namun Cagalli tidak memberikan respon pada Miriallia. Dirinya terlihat terus saja berjalan dengan pandangan yang datar, seperti mumi hidup.

Tuk...tuk... Miriallia menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Cagalli, "Caga-"

"Milly! Jangan menggangguku! Apa kau tahu jika aku sedang banyak pikiran," kesal Cagalli pada Miriallia.

Miriallia lalu menjadi bungkam sesaat. Hh, ia menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak berniat mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Cagalli melirik ke arah Miriallia, "Apa?"

"Hm, ini tentang kak Kira."

Wajah pucat langsung menghampiri Cagalli kala nama Kira tercetus dari bibir manis Miriallia. Dengan cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya dari Mirillia, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih, Cagalli?"

* * *

**ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ**

* * *

Seorang lelaki muda berwajah imut terlihat sedang mengendarai sebuah sepeda melintasi jalan yang dihiasi pepohonan rindang. Matanya bergerak perlahan menyusuri sekitar. Sebuah senyuman pun mengembang di wajahnya, tatkala ia melintasi jalan penuh kenangan ini. Jalan di mana ia dulu pernah bercengkrama dan berbahagia, berjalan di jalan ini bersama-

Srak! Pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya.

"Aku tidak se-dramatis itu," gumamnya saat ia mencela pikirannya yang mulai melayang entah kemana.

Ia lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk 'manis' di pinggir jalan. Dua orang gadis, yang tentu ia kenali.

"Yo!" sapanya.

"Shinn!" seru Miriallia yang spontan melihat Shinn berada di depannya.

"Ah, kau memang penyelamat," sambung Miriallia lagi.

Alis Shinn tentu saja bertautan melihat dua orang sahabatnya saat ini, "Kalian memangnya kenapa?"

Segera Miriallia menghampiri Shinn dan menarik-narik bajunya, "Shinn, Cagalli galak sekali. Dari tadi bila kuajak bicara dia selalu marah-marah."

Shinn menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aa, lalu?"

"Ya kau harus membuatnya berhenti bersikap seperti itu."

"Apa?! Hei," Shinn bergerak menjauhi Cagalli yang terlihat bagaikan singa galak yang tak ingin diganggu, sembari menarik Miriallia untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang kukatakan saat di sekolah?"

Miriallia spontan menepuk jidat, "Ah, aku lupa."

"Dasar bodoh!"

Miriallia menatap tajam Shinn, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Entahlah. Saat ini kaulah sahabatnya, aku hanya kenalannya. Jadi... Selamat berjuang yah," ucap Shinn menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Miriallia, setelah itu ia pergi secepat kilat dengan sepedanya.

Memandang kepergian Shinn membuat Miriallia berdecak kesal.

"Sahabat sialan!" ketus Miriallia. Hh sepertinya memang nasibnya harus mengurus Cagalli. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya untuk mendatangi Cagalli. Tapi naas, saat ia berbalik, Cagalli sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Argh, apa-apaan ini."

* * *

**Ψ(´▽****)Ψ**

* * *

Malam harinya di kediaman Hibiki...

"Aku pulang."

Kira membuka pintu apartemennya, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hh, ia mendesah pelan begitu memasuki apartemen. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar, namun langkahnya harus terhenti lantaran...

"Aww..."

Dengan segera Kira menuju dapur begitu ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang kesakitan.

"Cagalli." Kira tertegun saat melihat Cagalli yang berada di dapur dengan menggunakan celemek sembari memegangi pisau dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya lalu tak sengaja menangkap jari tangan Cagalli yang terluka.

Dengan segera Kira menghampiri Cagalli, "Kau berdarah."

Rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi Cagalli, saat Kira memegang tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke keran.

"Harus dibersihkan, sebelum diobati," ucap Kira yang sedang membersihkan luka di jari Cagalli.

Ia lalu menarik Cagalli agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kira menyuruh Cagalli untuk duduk di atas ranjang, lalu Kira mengambil sebuah kotak P3K yang berada di dalam lemari. Mengambil sebuah plester, dan membalut luka Cagalli dengan plester tersebut.

"Kira-_kun_." Cagalli memanggil Kira saat Kira berdiri untuk memasukkan kembali kotak P3K ke dalam lemari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kira sambil menghadap ke arah Cagalli.

Cagalli lalu berdiri menghampiri Kira, dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Kira menjadi sangat terkejut, karena tindakan Cagalli.

"Cagalli, ada ap-"

"Maaf."

Kira terdiam dan menatap Cagalli yang sekarang ini memeluknya. Ia tersenyum lalu membelai lembut kepala Cagalli, "Untuk?"

"Karena telah melanggar janjiku. Dan juga karena aku yang telah salah paham padamu."

Kira memeluk balik Cagalli. Ia mengerti dengan permintaan maaf Cagalli, pasti mengenai ucapan Miriallia yang berkata jika Cagalli galau karena Shinn, sedangkan Kira melarang Cagalli untuk berbicara pada Shinn.

Dan juga mengenai Cagalli yang marah padanya, saat Miriallia berkata ia sedang kencan. Membuat Cagalli menjadi salah paham. Dirinya tersenyum, hm... Cagalli tidaklah salah sebenarnya, "Tak apa, Cagalli."

Cagalli melepaskan pelukan Kira darinya, dan ia menatap Kira, "Ta-tapi serius Kira-_kun_. Aku gak selingkuh kok. Aku hanya bingung, aku juga tidak ada berbicara dengan Shinn."

Kira mencubit kedua pipi Cagalli, "Sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi, ok."

Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan hal itu membuat Kira menjadi lega. Karena pembicaraan yang seperti inilah yang ingin ia hindari. Kira tak ingin membuat kebohongan lagi, meski ia sebenarnya baru saja berbohong pada Cagalli saat berada di pusat perbelanjaan tadi siang.

"Kira-_kun_. Tumben kau pulang malam begini."

Kira menatap Cagalli, "Ah, ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu, kalau mulai hari ini, aku akan kembali bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah bengkel. Libur kerjaku sudah habis, hehe."

Cagalli mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku pikir kau bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang guru les."

"Hee?"

"Sejak kapan kau berhenti menjadi guru les privat? Sejak kapan kau bekerja di bengkel? Bukannya saat kita menikah, kau dulunya guru privatku?"

Kira terbengong-bengong mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Ya Tuhan, apa adiknya kembali berimajinasi lagi? Guru les privat? Yang benar saja! Kira menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali mendengar ocehan adiknya.

Nampaknya, peluang untuk berbohong, makin terbuka lebar... Eh?

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

Esok paginya, Kira mengantar Cagalli menuju ke sekolahnya. Dan saat mereka sudah sampai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Kira-_kun_," ucap Cagalli sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Kira mengangguk pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya, "Hm, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Cagalli tersenyum dan ingin keluar dari mobil, tapi ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke arah Kira, menatap Kira dengan tatapan yang lekat.

"Ee... Apa?" tanya Kira yang merasa bingung ketika Cagalli menatapnya.

Cagalli lalu memajukan tubuhnya untuk semakin dekat dengan Kira, "Kau belum memberikanku ciuman selamat jalan."

BLUSH

Wajah Kira spontan memerah serta memanas. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dengan tergagap-gagap ia berkata, "A-apa? Ci-ciuman?"

Cagalli mengangguk pelan, "Yup, bukankah suami-istri sudah sepantasnya melakukan itu sebelum berpisah dan memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing?"

Kira membuang muka dari Cagalli, "Tidak! Ini di dalam mobil, dan nanti banyak yang melihat."

Cagalli mendengus sembari memukul pelan lengan Kira. Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya secara paksa di kursi mobil, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan keluar dari dalam mobil."

Kira menoleh ke arah Cagalli dengan segera setelah Cagalli berucap. Hh, kenapa adiknya ini semakin keras kepala? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mendesah pelan. Disentuhnya pundak Cagalli.

"Sayang, kita sekarang berada di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" Kira merasa ingin memotong lidahnya saat memanggil Cagalli dengan panggilan 'sayang' lagi.

Cagalli menggeleng keras dan menyilangkan tangannya di perutnya, "Jangan panggil aku sayang! Kau selalu saja menolakku. Apa aku ini istri yang kurang baik untukmu?"

"Tapi Caga-" Kira ingin menolak namun...

"Cium aku!" Cagalli memaksa.

"Tapi-"

"Cium aku!"

"Caga-"

"CIUM AKU!" Cagalli setengah berteriak, membuat Kira sedikit tersentak.

Ya Tuhan, haruskah ia mencium adiknya sendiri?

"Di pipi saja."

Cagalli membuang muka dengan cepat. Membuat Kira semakin bingung dan frustasi sendiri. Adiknya benar-benar konyol saat ini.

"Caga-"

"Tidak!" tegas Cagalli.

Kira mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Ini dosa namanya!

Kira membalikkan badan Cagalli agar menghadap dirinya, dan memegang kedua bahunya, "Tutup matamu."

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Cagalli, begitu Kira menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata. Yeah, akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman juga dari suaminya.

GLEK...

Disaat Cagalli dengan senang hati menutup matanya. Kira terlihat begitu tegang dan juga pucat pasi. Ya ampun, apakah ia benar-benar harus mencium adiknya sendiri? Demi Tuhan, Kira tak ingin melakukannya.

Gadis yang ia cium selama ini barulah Lacus seorang. Jika ia mencium gadis lain, itu tandanya dirinya sudah selingkuh. Argh, batin Kira berteriak histeris, saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cagalli.

_Sepuluh centimeter dari wajah Cagalli._

Deg...deg...deg...

_'Aku tidak mau seperti ini.'_

Deg...deg...deg

_Lima centimeter dari wajah Cagalli._

Wajah Kira terlihat semakin kacau...

Deg...deg...deg...

_Tiga centimeter dari wajah Cagalli._

Cagalli tersenyum menanti kecupan manis dari suaminya.

Deg...deg...deg...

_Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan..._

Deg...deg...deg...

_'Tuhan, tolong aku!'_

_Bibir mereka hampir bertemu... Dan..._

Tok...tok...

Secara mendadak keduanya menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing, begitu seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil Kira. Nampak wajah Cagalli yang merasa kesal karena sudah diganggu, dan Kira yang secara langsung mengelus-elus dadanya.

Fiuh... Nyaris...

Cagalli segera membuka jendela mobilnya dan mendapati Miriallia yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Miriallia.

"Cagalli, masuk ke kelas bareng yuk."

Cagalli menghela napasnya, lalu menatap Kira sejenak, "Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Kira merasa sangat lega. Bersyukur atas kedatangan Miriallia. Tapi, kenapa bisa ada Miriallia? Otaknya berpikir keras. Apa Miriallia melihatnya, sehingga ia mencoba menghentikannya? Hh, entahlah. Yang penting Kira selamat, dan Kira hanya bisa berharap, semoga saja Miriallia tidak berpikiran macam-macam, karena sempat tertangkap oleh matanya, jika Miriallia tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sinis.

_'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'_

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

Di kelas...

Cagalli membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya untuk melihat, materi apa kira-kira yang akan dibahas pada pertemuan kali ini. Begitu serius ia memperhatikan bukunya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Puk...

Miriallia memukul pelan kepala Cagalli dengan bukunya, ia lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Serius sekali membacanya."

Cagalli hanya tertawa pelan melihat Miriallia, "Hehe, benarkah?"

Miriallia menopang dagunya sembari memperhatikan Cagalli, "Kemana menghilangnya kau kemarin, Cagalli? Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan di mobil tadi?"

Cagalli sudah akan menatap bosan Miriallia, tapi rona merah menyeruak ke pipi Cagalli. Teringat, bahwa ia hampir saja berhasil dicium. Tapi, rona merah itu langsung pergi begitu saja, ketika Cagalli ingat dengan Miriallia yang sudah mengganggu moment istimewanya.

"Aku langsung pulang ke apartemen. Dan apa maksudmu mengenai apa yang kulakukan di mobil?"

Miriallia memalingkan wajahnya, beralih pada buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia membuka bukunya, dan mulai membolak-balikkan halamannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Cagalli.

"Tidak, hanya saja saat aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku melihat mobil berwarna hitam dengan nomor plat xxxx, yang aku yakini itu mobilmu. Kau tahu, melihat mobil itu terparkir di situ begitu saja. Aku menduga kau masih berada di dalam. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk mengajakmu ke kelas berbarengan. Hm, memangnya kau sedang apa?" Miriallia melirik Cagalli.

Tanpa melihat Miriallia, dan terus fokus pada bukunya, Cagalli menjawab, "Oh, begitu. Tadi mataku kemasukan debu, jadi kakak yang meniupkan mataku untuk menyingkirkan debunya."

Miriallia menutup bukunya secara mendadak hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara, membuat Cagalli sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cagalli saat Miriallia menatapnya.

Miriallia memalingkan mukanya, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Tidak apa, aku hanya sebal." Miriallia pergi meninggalkan Cagalli, dan menuju ke arah Shinn yang sedang tertidur di bangkunya di pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

_'Cagalli, asal kau tahu saja, kak Kira selingkuh di belakang kak Lacus.'_

Karena begitu kesal dengan Kira yang dianggap Miriallia telah selingkuh, ditambah dengan kejadian kemarin, dengan cepat dan kuat, Miriallia memukul kepala Shinn dengan bukunya. Membuat Shinn serta Stellar yang berada di sampingnya menjadi kaget.

"Argh... Kenapa kau selalu saja memukul kepalaku, _baka! _Apa kau kesal karena kemarin?" omel Shinn mendapati Miriallia yang berdiri di dekatnya. Shinn lalu secara spontan menatap Stellar dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh.

Mendapat tatapan yang begitu mematikan dari Shinn. Stellar yang merasa ketakutan, langsung berdiri seketika dari tempatnya, membungkukkan badannya lalu lari menuju keluar kelas.

"Wah, kau membuat Stellar ketakutan."

Shinn langsung menghujami Miriallia dengan tatapan yang tajam, "Aku tak ada maksud seperti itu, _baka! _Hh kenapa sih denganmu? Wajahmu hancur sekali."

Miriallia bersiap ingin memukul Shinn lagi dengan bukunya, namun harus ia urungkan ketika ia melihat Cagalli menuju keluar kelas sembari membawa sepucuk surat. "Dia mau kemana?"

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

Dengan langkah cepat Stellar berlari menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi di sekitar ruang _auditorium_. Aneh, kenapa ia malah jadi keluar kelas? Padahal sebentar lagi lonceng pelajaran pertama akan segera berbunyi. Mungkin karena tatapan Shinn, hingga membuatnya harus berlari sejauh ini

"Ah bodoh. Kenapa Stellar malah keluar kelas?" Stellar bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Stellar juga menepuk-nepuk jidatnya. Merutuki kebodohannya. Hanya karena ditatap oleh Shinn, membuat dirinya menjadi takut lalu memilih untuk kabur begitu saja. Padahal kalau dipikir Shinn tidak mungkin akan mengganggunya.

Stellar pun berniat ingin berbalik menuju kelas. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti, ketika seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang.

'Haa... Ada apa ini?'

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

Cagalli berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ia sepertinya menuju ke suatu tempat. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Bisa diketahui jika ia saat ini sedang marah.

Dan surat yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya kini sudah terlihat lecek dan hancur, karena diremas dengan kuat. Sorot matanya menampakkan kekesalan yang amat dalam.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang diketahui tidak tahu apa-apa, tiba-tiba harus mendapatkan surat teror dari seseorang di bawah laci mejanya. Terlebih lagi di dalam surat itu terdapat berbagai macam kata hinaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ok, sebenarnya Cagalli tidak marah dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi di dalam surat itu, ada satu kalimat yang sukses membuatnya naik darah, dan bergegas dari tempatnya menuju ke tempat sang teror tersebut.

'Hh, awas kau kalau kutemukan!'

.

.

.

"Kau salah orang." Seorang gadis menampar seorang lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan kuat.

Lelaki itu sempat terhuyung ke belakang, "Hei, kau yang bilang jika gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang."

Gadis itu menatap tajam lelaki yang diketahui namanya adalah Ahmed. Lalu suara cekikikan pun terdengar dari arah panggung, membuat gadis itu dan Ahmed menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ahahaha... Flay, kau sendiri yang salah memberi instruksi padanya."

Flay mendengus kesal, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas perutnya, "Hh, dan orang suruhanmu juga tak berguna, Meer. Kita sama-sama bodoh sekarang ini."

Meer berdiri di atas panggung, dan menghampiri Stellar yang saat ini dalam keadaan terikat. Terlihat wajah Stellar yang ketakutan.

"Wah, kau takut ya?" Meer menyeringai saat menatap Stellar.

Stellar lalu membuang mukanya dari Meer. Ia tak ingin melihat gadis seperti Meer. Ternyata Meer adalah seorang gadis yang jahat, selama ini.

"Sudahlah, Meer. Jangan bermain dengannya. Sekarang pikirkan caranya, agar gadis ini tidak macam-macam nantinya." Flay duduk di bangku penonton, mengamati wajah Stellar yang ketakutan.

"Stellar ini gadis pengecut, Flay. Tidak mungkin ia akan macam-macam. Hm, aku ada ide. Bagaimana jika Stellar kita masukkan saja ke dalam rencana kita?"

"Rencana?" Flay mengangkat alisnya, pertanda ia tak paham dengan jalan pikir Meer.

Meer lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Stellar. Ia memandang Stellar dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengintimidasinya agar Stellar menjadi lebih takut dan mau menurutinya, "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Stellar diam tak menjawab. Karena jujur, ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Meer memperhatikan wajah Stellar lebih lanjut, "Hei, apa kau mau membantuku?"

Stellar menatap Meer dengan pandangan yang tak suka, "Ti-tidak... Stellar-"

"Ssst..." Meer meletakkan telunjukkan ke bibir Stellar, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu."

Stellar kembali menatap Meer, "Stellar tidak-"

Meer mengacak rambut Stellar, "Ih, kamu ini dibilangin gak ngerti-ngerti."

Stellar menahan tangisannya, sesungguhnya ia tak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Dipaksa untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan... Tidak maksudnya berbuat jahil tingkat atas.

"Sudah Stellar katakan, jika Ste-"

BRAK

Pintu ruang _auditorium_ terbuka lebar, dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata _hazel_-nya. Gadis itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Meer dan yang lainnya. Ia kemudian melempar kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi ke wajah Meer.

"Apa kau yang mengirim surat itu?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada yang kesal.

"Owh, seperti biasa. Kau galak sekali," canda Meer.

"Kau tahu, aku tak paham. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengirimiku surat murahan seperti itu?"

Meer tertawa, ia lalu menantang Cagalli dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh Cagalli, "Heh, makanya tahu diri kalau jadi perempuan."

Cagalli terdorong ke belakang, "Tahu diri, katamu? Kau yang harusnya seperti itu. Kau mencemoohku dengan surat murahanmu. Memang kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Heh, asal kau tahu saja yah. Jika bukan karena kau, aku mungkin akan bersamanya. Kau si penghancur hubungan orang."

Cagalli makin kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Meer. Penghancur hubungan? Siapa yang ia hancur? Siapa yang ia rebut? Cagalli tak pernah merasa jika dirinya telah merebut Kira dari Meer. Meer yang terlalu percaya diri bila mengatakan Cagalli menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kira.

_'Kira suamiku!'_

Cagalli menatap Meer dengan tatapan yang tajam.

_'Athrun seharusnya menjadi milikku.'_

Meer juga menatap Cagalli dengan tajam.

Lama keduanya saling menatap dan beradu pandang. Sorot mata yang menunjukkan bahwa masing-masing harus mempertahankan apa yang mereka inginkan. Meski pada akhirnya, sebuah kesalahpahaman besar sudah terjadi di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya, Cagalli cukup sabar dalam menahan seluruh emosinya. Tapi emosinya tak dapat lagi ia bendung, saat Meer kembali berucap sesuatu yang membuat hatinya menjadi panas.

"Kau tidak pantas bersamanya, cuma aku yang pantas. Dan aku akan merebutnya darimu!"

"Apa?!" Cagalli maju menghampiri Meer dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga Meer terjatuh dan mengenai Stellar.

Meer pun bangkit dari jatuhnya, sempat ia melirik Stellar yang berada di belakangnya, meringis kesakitan. Stellar menatap tajam Meer.

"Apa yang kau lihat bodoh!" Meer menarik baju seragam Stellar, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Stellar begitu saja ke lantai, setelah itu ia kembali menantang Cagalli.

Stellar yang terjatuh langsung bangkit, dan membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan kalung dengan bandul kerang berwarna putih yang biasanya ia kenakan, sudah tidak lagi tergantung di lehernya. Mungkin terputus saat Meer menariknya. Matanya lalu mulai menyusuri ruangan ini, mencari ke mana kalungnya itu terjatuh. Ia lalu menemukan kalungnya yang terlempar darinya. Ingin ia menggapai, tapi terhenti saat ia melihat Meer yang berjalan menuju ke arah Cagalli.

Kreeek...

Meer melihat ke bawah, dan di sana ada pecahan kerang putih.

"Ih, apa ini?" tanyanya yang menendang-nendang serpihan kerang putih itu dengan kakinya, lalu kembali menuju pada Cagalli.

Air mata Stellar langsung menetes, melihat kalungnya yang berakhir dengan kehancuran.

"Itu hadiah dari kak Auel." Dengan terisak ia memandangi kalungnya yang telah hancur itu.

Dan dengan penuh kekesalan, Stellar menatap Meer yang sudah main jambak-jambakan dan tonjok-tonjokan dengan Cagalli.

"Kau..." Stellar berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah Meer, meski tangannya masih terikat.

"Meer!" Flay hanya bisa memekik dan menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat Meer sudah ambruk akibat tendangan mendadak dari Stellar tepat di betisnya. Sedangkan Ahmed sudah kabur entah ke mana.

Cagalli pun langsung melongo melihat Meer yang jatuh dengan begitu tak anggunnya. Ia lalu menyingkir sedikit dan menatap Stellar yang sudah terduduk sambil terisak-isak.

"Kau..." Cagalli memandang Stellar.

Terlihat Stellar terus saja menangis dengan tangan terikat ke belakang. Cagalli lalu memutuskan untuk melepas ikatan Stellar. Stellar spontan memeluk Cagalli ketika tangannya sudah terlepas dari ikatan yang menjeratnya.

"Cagalli-_san_, Stellar takut."

Cagalli memeluk Stellar dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya, "Su-sudah, jangan ta-"

_deg..._

Cagalli sontak mematung. _De javu_, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu _de javu_ dengan yang seperti ini. Ia lalu memegangi kepalanya saat ia merasa ada yang berputar begitu cepat di kepalanya.

_"Sudah, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini."_

_Cagalli terlihat memeluk seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam. Lelaki itu nampak gemetaran dan juga ketakutan, tangannya mencengkram kuat punggung Cagalli dan wajahnya yang terbenam di pundak Cagalli._

_"Hh, demi Haumea. Sudah kukatakan jangan menangis, ada aku di sini."_

"Siapa itu..." lirih Cagalli sembari memeluk Stellar. Dirinya masih saja terdiam memikirkan sekelebat bayangan yang baru saja muncul di benaknya.

Sekitar semenit ia terdiam, namun matanya kembali membulat saat ia melihat Meer yang sudah bangkit langsung mengambil kursi lipat yang ada di panggung. Meer ingin memukul Stellar dengan itu.

"Jangan!" teriak Cagalli, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Stellar.

Bruk!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

haha, hayoo siapa tuuh yang dipukul Meer #dhieeesh# hehe... Akhirnya cerita nan absurd ini dah lanjut, dan nampaknya semakin absurd saja, wkwkwwk... 2 fic setelah perang, wooow... Gpp, panda lagi semangat soalnya XD . Untuk Soul ch 3 akan di updet nanti deh kalo dah selesai di ketik #plaak XD

**special thanks to ... nelshafeena, cyaaz, lezala, lennethia, aeni hibiki, aikawa, setsuko mizuka, miliuna rash**

See you next time :)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning dan ini full of warning XD

Hh, aku menghela napasku sembari menatap langit dan salju yang turun ke bumi, memperhatikan jalan sekitar. Ternyata benar, cuaca dan panorama di Artemis sungguh indah. Terbukti dari salju-salju putih yang indah bertebaran di mana-mana. Saat ini di Artemis sedang musim dingin. Berbeda dengan ORB yang mungkin sedang mengalami cuaca yang tak menentu. Karena di ORB hanya mengalami dua musim, tidak seperti di Artemis yang mengalami empat musim tiap tahunnya.

Aku menjadi sedikit bersyukur, karena memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa kemari, meskipun tidak dalam perjalanan liburan, melainkan karena sebuah tugas. Bahkan dalam perjalananku kali ini, harus didampingi oleh seorang dosen _killer _yang paling ditakuti di fakultas teknik mesin, termasuk aku yang juga takut padanya.

Hh, aku kembali menghela napasku. Memikirkan dosen galak itu tak akan memperbaiki perasaanku. Aku kembali berjalan di sekitar taman kota. Menyesapi pemandangan yang indah. Sempat tertangkap oleh pandangan mataku, beberapa pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman ini untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

_Ah, aku cemburu..._

Aku kemudian merogoh sakuku dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang baru saja kubeli kemarin. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu _ruby_ sebagai penghiasnya. Aku tersenyum melihat cincin ini. Ini bisa menjadi oleh-oleh yang terbaik untuknya.

Sempat teringat dalam benakku. Kata-kata Kira, yang berkata jika gadisku kini mengalami _amnesia_ dan tidak mengingatku. Ah, hatiku jadi murung lagi mengingatnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan terlihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna merah, yang bertengger indah di leherku. Sebuah kalung yang diberikan padaku darinya satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Mengingat hal itu, hati murungku kembali ceria.

Aku lalu melirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Hm, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku kembali ke penginapan, bersiap untuk berkemas menuju bandara. Mengingat seminar yang kujalani sudah selesai. Kira-kira... Apa dia sudah mengingatku ya? Aku belum ada bertanya mengenai keadaannya tiga hari ini pada Kira. Tapi, aku berharap semoga saja ketika aku pulang nanti. Dia sudah mengingatku...

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**SHOCK**

* * *

Cagalli dengan malas mengaduk-aduk bubur panasnya. Sesekali ia menghentak-hentakan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk. Membuat suara tuk-tuk yang terdengar cukup keras.

Lalu, seorang lelaki muncul dengan membawa segelas susu coklat hangat. Lelaki itu meletakkan susu hangat itu di atas meja. Setelah itu, lelaki itu segera mengambil tasnya, jaket, serta kunci mobilnya. Ia bergegas menuju keluar apartemen, dan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari apartemen.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat dari biasanya malam ini. Jaga dirimu," ucapnya yang kemudian pergi menuju keluar.

Hh, Cagalli menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sudah empat hari ia berada di apartemennya. Akibat dari insiden berdarah yang dialaminya, harus membuatnya diskors selama satu minggu. Dan ini membuat hubungannya dengan suaminya menjadi kurang mulus. Sudah empat hari ini pula, Kira mengacuhkannya. Berbicara bila ada perlunya saja. Bahkan ketika Cagalli ingin mengajaknya berbicara, Kira pasti akan menolak dengan alasan ia lelah sehabis bekerja.

Argh, sungguh bencana baginya. Ia jadi tak nafsu makan bila memikirkan hal ini.

_4 hari yang lalu_

_"Jangan!"_

_Bruk!_

_"Ha..." Cagalli membulatkan matanya, memandang kejadian yang terjadi di depannya._

_Di sana, sudah terlihat Meer yang gemetaran sambil memegang kursi lipat. Keringat mengucur deras, dan wajahnya yang putih semakin memutih, karena ia begitu ketakutan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal._

_"Flay," lirihnya yang menatap shock tubuh Flay yang sudah terkapar di depannya. _

_Tes..._

_Meer langsung mundur selangkah, ada darah... Ada darah yang mengalir dari kepala Flay._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa Flay?!"_

Cagalli beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan. Ia berjalan mendekati _wastafel_. Dengan cepat ia menumpahkan buburnya di _wastafel. _

_"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Talia dengan tatapan tajam. Dirinya lalu mendesah pelan, melihat Meer yang masih menangis dan gemetaran, di ruangannya. Ia juga melirik sesaat ke arah Cagalli dan Stellar. Mereka semua hanya diam._

_Karena tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan, Cagalli pun berniat untuk menceritakan kejadiannya, "Sebenarnya sen-"_

_"Dia..." cela Meer yang tadinya menunduk, langsung mengangkat wajah menatap Cagalli dengan penuh air mata._

_"Dia... Cagalli Hibiki, TELAH MENCELAKAI FLAY!" Meer mendadak histeris dan menatap tajam Cagalli._

_"Apa?!" Cagalli melotot tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Meer berbohong._

_"Itu tidak benar!"_

_"Itu benar sensei!" ucap Meyrin yang langsung tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan._

_"Saya melihat semua kejadiannya," sambungnya lagi._

_"Itu bohong!" Cagalli berdiri dari tempatnya dan hendak menghampiri Meyrin. "Dia tidak ada saat kejadian terjadi."_

_"Cukup! Silahkan kembali duduk Cagalli! Sensei harus memberikanmu hukuman." Talia mengambil telepon kabel yang ada di mejanya, ia juga membuka buku besar yang ada di mejanya._

_"Sensei..."_

_"Kau akan sensei kembalikan pada keluargamu selama 1 minggu!"_

Cagalli memandang datar mangkuknya yang benar-benar sudah kosong. Tangannya mencengkram kuat mangkuk yang ada dalam pegangannya.

_Wush..._

_Saat ini terjadi ketegangan di antara dua insan yang sedang berada di dalam mobil. Cagalli terlihat memalingkan wajahnya, menghadap ke arah jendela mobil yang ada di samping kirinya. Melihat jalan yang cukup ramai dengan aktivitas orang-orang. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap seorang lelaki yang kini berada di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir. Terlihat raut wajah lelaki itu sudah menegang karena menahan amarah._

_Hh, melihat hal itu membuat Cagalli menjadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka._

_Lalu, saat mereka sudah sampai ke apartemen dan masuk kedalamnya. Cagalli berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Seorang lelaki yang bersamanya kini juga sudah duduk di sofa tepat di hadapannya._

_"Aku kecewa padamu."_

_Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang lelaki, membuat hati Cagalli mencelos. Ia lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan yang sedih._

_"Maaf." Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya._

_"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan perkelahian padamu, Cagalli."_

_Cagalli kembali menatap suaminya, "Tapi Kira-kun. Meer yang memulainya! Apa kau tega, tidak mempercayaiku?"_

_Kira menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja, "Tega? Jika memang seperti itu. Mana buktinya? Kenapa bisa Meer yang terluka begitu parah? Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa Flay terkapar dengan kepala berdarah? Sedangkan kau, kau baik-baik saja. Apa ada orang yang mau melukai dirinya sendiri? Haa?"_

_Wajah Cagalli memanas dan juga memerah karena menahan tangis, "Tapi, benar. Aku tidak melakukan hal itu pada Flay. Memang benar aku yang mendorong Meer, dan bertengkar padanya, tapi bukan aku yang memukul Flay. Aku bertengkar dengan Meer, karena dia yang menuduhku merebutmu. Apa aku salah mempertahankan apa yang aku punya? Kau suamiku!"_

_Rahang Kira mengeras, lagi-lagi karena ini. Hh, ia bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Tidakkah Cagalli sadar jika ia sudah salah paham. Kira tahu, jika pertengkaran yang terjadi antara adiknya dengan Meer bukan karena dirinya. Tapi karena Athrun! Karena dulu, sebelum Cagalli hilang ingatan. Cagalli memang sering bertengkar dengan Meer karena memperebutkan Athrun. Tapi tak pernah sampai separah ini._

_Apa karena Cagalli hilang ingatan? Kira lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Aku mau pergi ke kampus."_

_Kira pergi meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di apartemen._

_Cagalli lalu mengacak rambutnya, menangis. Mengapa suaminya dengan begitu mudahnya tidak mempercayainya dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya._

Ceeeessssshhh

Cagalli termenung sembari mencuci mangkuk dan gelasnya. Helaan napas yang begitu berat terdengar darinya. Setelah itu, ia lalu menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Lagi-lagi satu hari ia lewatkan dengan percuma.

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

Miriallia duduk tepat di samping Shinn. Shinn yang menyadari keberadaan Miriallia hanya diam tak berkomentar. Ia tetap fokus pada lapangan basket _indoor _yang ada di depannya. Di sana, terlihat beberapa teman sekelasnya sedang bermain basket.

"Jika Cagalli berada di sini. Pasti dia yang akan menguasai lapangan basket, hehe." Miriallia terkekeh.

Shinn diam sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Miriallia lalu menoleh ke arah Shinn.

"Hei, Shinn. Siapa yang kau percayai?"

Shinn langsung menoleh ke arah Miriallia. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Miriallia, "Tentu saja, aku percaya Cagalli."

"Tapi Cagalli dengan jujur berkata jika ia memang bertengkar dengan Meer." Timpal Miriallia

Shinn memalingkan wajahnya dari Miriallia, lalu tertawa pelan sembari mengangkat kepalanya, "Hehe, memang benar Cagalli bertengkar dengan Meer, tapi bukan berarti Cagalli bertindak begitu kasar pada Flay."

Miriallia tersenyum penuh arti, ia tahu jika Shinn sudah mengeluarkan tawa yang seperti ini, pastilah ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Miriallia menepuk bahu Shinn, "Kau punya rencana?"

Shinn tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, Haww. Dan kita membutuhkan pertolongan dari satu orang."

"Siapa?" Miriallia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Stellar."

Mata Miriallia sukses membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Shinn, "Kau gila. Kenapa harus Stellar?"

Shinn memegang pundak Miriallia, "Hei, kita akan menjebak Meer dengan cara yang sama. Jadi kita membutuhkan bantuan Stellar."

"Tapi, Stellar ada bersama mereka saat menjebak Cagalli. Apa kau pikir mereka tidak bekerja sama? Dan menjebak dengan cara yang sama? Apa kau berniat agar aku dipukul dengan kursi lipat juga?"

Shinn mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mirillia. Matanya memperhatikan sesosok gadis dengan rambut _blonde _dan mata magenta-nya, sedang duduk di sudut ruangan seorang diri. Melihat itu membuat Shinn menjadi tersenyum.

Shinn berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menoleh pada Miriallia yang saat ini melihatnya, "Aku yakin, jika sebenarnya Stellar juga korban tak terduga. Hm, dan jangan bodoh, Miriallia! Aku tak akan pernah mengorbankanmu." Shinn pergi menghampiri Stellar yang duduk seorang diri.

Dan melihat Shinn menuju ke arah Stellar, membuat Miriallia menjadi bingung sendiri. Tapi, Miriallia percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Shinn.

.

.

.

"Tidak ikut bermain?" Shinn duduk tepat di samping Stellar.

Stellar yang sedari tadi melamun tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh sesaat ke arah Shinn. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, ia terlonjak kaget, "A-aa... Asuka-_san_. E-eto.." Stellar menjadi gagap sendiri.

Shinn tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan Stellar yang tergolong lelet, ia lalu menatap Stellar, "Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu. Maaf ya, kalau aku membuatmu takut."

Stellar menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak kok. Stellar..."

"Kau jarang berbicara ya di kelas."

"Eh?" Stellar memiringkan kepalanya. Dari mana Shinn tahu jika ia jarang berbicara di kelas?

"Kau jarang sekali berbicara. Kukira hanya padaku saja. Tapi, saat kuperhatikan, ternyata kau memang jarang sekali berbicara dengan yang lain. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya ya." Shinn merebahkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Stellar sedikit melirik ke arah Shinn, "Mungkin karena Stellar terlalu pengecut. Dan tidak berani untuk berbicara dengan yang lain." Stellar memeluk lututnya.

Shinn memandang Stellar sejenak, lalu matanya kembali beralih pada aktifitas yang saat ini dijalani oleh teman-temannya di jam olahraga yang bebas ini, "Kau tidak pengecut. Kau hanya belum mencobanya."

Stellar menggeleng, "Tidak ada bedanya."

Shinn tersenyum lalu bangkit dari rebahannya, ia kembali duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya, "Beda kok. Kalau pengecut, kau tidak akan berbicara selancar ini kan denganku?"

Stellar melebarkan kedua matanya. Benar juga! Ia dari tadi sudah berbicara dengan Shinn. Kalau ia takut, ia pasti sudah lari. Stellar memandang Shinn dengan pandangan polosnya yang seakan berkata, _wah benar juga ya!_

Shinn secara mendadak langsung tertawa hingga tawanya menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Dan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket sampai-sampai harus menghentikan permainannya hanya untuk menatap Shinn yang tertawa dengan nyaring sejenak.

_'Memalukan.'_

Miriallia memandang Shinn dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh dari jauh. Miriallia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata sahabatnya itu adalah salah satu makhluk yang memalukan.

* * *

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

* * *

"Kiraaaaaaaa~"

Kira menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Shiho yang sedang berlari sambil tersenyum bahagia. Melihat Shiho seperti ini, Kira mendapat firasat buruk. Hh, ada apa lagi dengan makhluk aneh ini, batin Kira.

Begitu sampai di dekat Kira, Shiho langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu melompat ke arah Kira. Membuat Kira dengan gerak reflek langsung menangkap Shiho, agar tidak terjatuh. Shiho memeluk Kira dengan erat.

"Hei... Hei, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bersemangat sekali. Berhasil menyiksa Yzak?"

Shiho melepaskan pelukannya dan secara mendadak melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Kira. Dan Kira merintih kuat karena pukulan Shiho.

"Sahabat bodoh. Memang aku perempuan seperti apa yang selalu menyiksa Yzak, haa?"

Kira kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, diikuti oleh Shiho di sampingnya, "Lalu memangnya apa? Kenapa kau bersikap begitu mengerikan hari ini?"

Shiho menatap tajam Kira, "Huh, sepulang dari kampus kita pergi ke suatu tempat yuk."

Kira memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah menampakkan ekspresi malas. _Tuh kan, sudah kuduga_, batinnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Shiho, "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi ke bengkel, Shiho."

"Kalau begitu sepulang dari bengkel saja."

Kira memicing, "Hei, adikku ada di apartemen sendirian nanti."

Shiho merengut, "Ya sudahlah. Tidak jadi, aku minta ditemani Lacus saja."

Kira terkekeh, "Ahaha, memangnya kau mau kemana sih?"

Shiho menatap Kira kesal, "Kau lupa kalau Athrun hari ini pulang ke ORB? Jadi kita harus memberikan pesta penyambutan untuknya. Lagipula, sudah lama juga kita tidak berkumpul bersama."

Kira tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Shiho. Benar, sudah lama mereka bertiga tidak berkumpul bersama, lantaran ketiganya sudah sama-sama memiliki pacar. Rasa-rasanya Kira jadi rindu dengan moment-moment saat mereka bertiga dahulu.

* * *

**(-.-)/\(=..=)**

* * *

Seorang lelaki tampan baru saja terlihat keluar dari bandara dengan membawa sebuah koper. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Namun, syukurlah sekarang ia sudah tiba di ORB. Bila memikirkan perjalanannya tadi selama berada di dalam pesawat. Dirinya merasa begitu tersiksa, lantaran sang dosen tergalak yang ia takuti, harus kembali merepotkannya, karena mabuk dalam perjalanan udara.

Dirinya sempat _sweatdrop_ berkali-kali jika melihat wajah Kisaka yang berubah drastis menjadi pucat ketika berada di dalam pesawat. _Image _galak pun serasa runtuh begitu saja, jika melihat wajah Kisaka yang sedang mabuk itu.

Tiiit...tiiit...

Athrun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah berada di depannya. Ia tersenyum, melihat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalamnya dan menuju ke arahnya. Pria itu membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Athrun tersenyum melihat pelayan pribadinya sudah menjemputnya di bandara. Hh, pria ini masih saja bersikap formal padanya, padahal sudah Athrun katakan, jika pria ini tidak perlu bersikap begitu formal padanya. Karena pria ini sudah lama menjadi pelayan pribadinya ketika masih kecil dahulu.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bersikap begitu formal, Malchio-_san_."

Reverend Malchio pun tersenyum pada Athrun, ia lalu mengambil koper Athrun, "Ah, maafkan saya, Athrun-_sama_. Tapi, selamat datang kembali di ORB. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda di rumah," ucap Reverend yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil lalu memasukkan koper Athrun ke dalamnya.

Reverend juga membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Athrun. Athrun masuk ke dalamnya dan sebelum mobilnya berjalan, Athrun meminta pada Reverend, "Hm, ano Malchio-_san_. Bisa kau katakan pada ayah dan ibu, aku akan pulang terlambat ke rumah."

"Memangnya Anda mau ke mana, Athrun-_sama_?"

Athrun lalu tersenyum, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto seseorang. Seseorang yang ia rindukan, dan harus ia temui sekarang juga. Meski hilang ingatan dan tidak mengingatnya. Tapi ia tetap saja ingin melihat keadaan orang itu secara langsung.

"Hm, aku ingin menemui Cagalli sekarang. Jadi tolong antarkan aku menuju apartemennya."

"Baiklah, Athrun-_sama_."

* * *

**(-.-)/\(=..=)**

* * *

Kira mengambil minumannya yang berada di dalam tasnya. Saat ini ia sedang beristirahat sejenak setelah memperbaiki sebuah mobil yang masuk ke bengkel tempat ia bekerja.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tasnya, mengecek setiap _sms _yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia tertawa pelan, membaca beberapa _sms _yang masuk ke ponselnya. Salah satunya adalah _sms_ dari Lacus yang menyuruhnya agar tidak telat makan, _sms_ dari Shiho yang berkata jika persiapan sudah selesai, sehingga pesta penyambutan Athrun bisa dilaksanakan malam ini juga, tepatnya jam 10 malam nanti.

Kira melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pm. Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Ingin ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah _sms_ yang masuk. Dengan segera ia membuka _sms_ itu dan membacanya.

"Tidak!" Kira segera membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera mengambil tasnya, ia ingin bergegas menuju apartemennya setelah ia membaca _sms_ dari salah seorang sahabatnya.

Namun langkahnya harus terhenti, ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kira." Andrew, bos bengkel tempat Kira bekerja, terlihat menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kira.

Andrew segera memegang kedua pundak Kira, "Kau, bantu aku. Kita sekarang pergi ke Rumah Sakit, Aisha mau melahirkan."

"Apaa?!" Kira merasa tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh Andrew untuk masuk ke dalam melihat keadaan Aisha. Wajah Kira berubah menjadi semakin panik, kenapa harus sekarang?!

Dengan penuh keberanian, Kira melepaskan pegangan Andrew darinya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Andrew yang terdiam menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, Andrew-_san_."

_'Cagalli... Athrun...'_

* * *

**(-_-)/\( '~')**

* * *

Athrun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemen Kira. Saat ini ia sudah tiba di apartemen Kira. Ia mengetuk pintunya, namun tak mendapat sambutan dari dalam. Hingga sudah hampir 15 menit ia berada di luar.

"Kira." Athrun masih saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya. Aneh, kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Karena merasa sudah cukup lama menunggu di luar, Athrun lalu memegang kenop pintunya, dan pintunya pun terbuka.

Athrun lalu masuk ke dalamnya, dan mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mendapati ruangan apartemen ini kosong dengan lampu masih belum menyala. _Sebuah apartemen yang tidak dikunci, ceroboh sekali_, batinnya. Ia lalu berjalan mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampunya. Namun, saat ia hendak menekan tombol lampu yang sudah ia temukan, secara tiba-tiba pintu apartemen kembali terbuka.

Menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut _blond _yang masuk dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik yang berisikan makanan. Gadis itu melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam. Langkahnya terhenti, begitu ia melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Karena ruangan sekarang dalam keadaan gelap. Ia menjadi susah untuk mengenali siapa lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ki-"

"Cagalli?"

Seluruh ruangan yang gelap menjadi terang seketika, ketika Athrun menekan tombol lampunya. Dan ekspresi Cagalli langsung menjadi bingung saat melihat Athrun, siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa bisa berada di dalam apartemennya?

Cagalli maju selangkah, "Kau..." ia menyipitkan matanya, "...siapa? Aa, pencuri ya?"

Athrun terkejut seketika, mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Ternyata sesuai dengan ucapan Kira hari itu, Cagalli tidak mengenalinya. Ia lalu tersenyum miris sembari menatap Cagalli, "Ternyata benar, kau tidak mengingatku."

Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang kau siapa? Kenapa bisa berada di dalam apartemenku?"

Athrun tertawa pelan melihat Cagalli sekarang ini yang menunjukkan ekspresinya yang begitu bingung. Ia lalu melangkah maju untuk menghampiri Cagalli. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa tersandung sesuatu hingga ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan lalu jatuh mengenai Cagalli yang berada di depannya.

BRUK

"Kau!" wajah Cagalli memerah seketika. Karena saat ini wajah Athrun terlihat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya dan berjarak hanya beberapa centi. Oh tidaaak!

Begitupun dengan Athrun yang sekarang wajahnya juga ikut-ikutan memerah karena sekarang ini posisinya sedang berada di atas Cagalli.

Seakan waktu terhenti, mereka berdua terdiam saling menatap. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, karena masing-masing sedang berdebat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya seakan begitu shock dengan kejadian ini. Apalagi dengan Cagalli yang merasa tidak mengenali lelaki yang sekarang berada di atasnya.

_'Ke-kenapa aku jantungku begitu berdebar melihat lelaki ini?'_

Ingin Cagalli membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara begitu pun dengan Athrun. Tapi harus tertunda karena.

BRAAK

"Caga-" Kira yang secara tiba-tiba saja memasuki apartemennya langsung terdiam melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" suaranya terdengar begitu murka.

Mendengar itu, Athrun langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, namun penjelasannya terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara Cagalli yang langsung membuatnya begitu shock dan juga Kira yang ikut-ikutan terdiam.

"Kira-_kun_!"

Mata Athrun membulat dan langsung memandang Cagalli yang saat ini berdiri di dekatnya. Ia lalu memandang Kira yang saat ini juga terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Kira-_kun_? Ia pun langsung menarik lengan Cagalli, agar Cagalli berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"JELASKAN APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

ada banyak hal yang tidak terduga :D

**special thanks: to all... i love you so much !**

See you next time


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning XD

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**REVENGE**

* * *

"JELASKAN APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?"

Cagalli terdiam melihat Athrun. Air mata pun mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, napasnya menjadi tak beraturan, serta tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Takut, Cagalli merasa sangat takut. Entah mengapa wajah seseorang yang berada di depannya kini terasa begitu menakutkan. Menatap lelaki yang sekarang ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan pilu, membuat hati Cagalli teriris.

_Mengapa?_

Kira yang melihat hal itu, langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia melepaskan pegangan Athrun dari tangan Cagalli, yang secara spontan langsung membuat Cagalli memeluknya. Athrun yang melihat tingkah Cagalli, melotot tak percaya. Athrun lalu melihat pandangan mata Kira yang menatapnya dengan begitu memelas, seakan berkata _'tunggulah di luar, aku akan menjelaskannya.'_.

Athrun menundukkan wajahnya, dan pergi menuju keluar apartemen. Dan melihat hal itu, Kira pun membawa Cagalli masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cagalli." Kira memanggil Cagalli, saat Cagalli sudah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa Kira-_kun_, hiks... Kenapa?" suara Cagalli terdengar begitu pilu.

"Maafkan aku, Cagalli." Kira membelai lembut kepala adiknya.

Cagalli menepis belaian Kira, ia menatap Kira dengan tatapan yang cukup intens, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan, "Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa... Aku bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya.

Kira sempat memalingkan wajahnya juga. Karena jujur saja, saat ini ia juga bingung mau berkata apa. Semua sudah terjadi, Athrun tahu...

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Cagalli menggeleng pelan.

Kira menghela napasnya, "Hh, lelaki itu adalah sahabatku. Kau ingat kita pernah bertemu dengannya."

Cagalli mengangguk pelan, "Lalu, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Cagalli, ingat tentang seseorang yang pernah kutanyakan padamu?"

Cagalli terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Kira pun menyentuh pundaknya, ia menatap lekat Cagalli, "Dialah seseorang yang kutanyakan hari itu padamu, Cagalli, Athrun Zala."

_"Bagaimana dengan Athrun Zala?"_

_Cagalli menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya."_

Athrun Zala...

_"Heh, ternyata dia ya? Hh, dia memang memiliki dendam pada Cagalli, soalnya dia kan juga suka sama A-" _

Pasti Athrun Zala...

Cagalli mulai memegang kepalanya.

_Miriallia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku halte bis, "Ah, masa? Aku tak yakin, karena mengingat kejadian tahun lalu, saat kau menangis karena kak Ath- haa." Miriallia segera menutup mulutnya._

_"Ath... Athrun Zala?"_

_Miriallia segera menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang saat ini melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang biasa saja. Membuatnya sedikit terheran-heran, "Kau kenal kak Athrun?"_

_Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."_

_"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu namanya?"_

_Cagalli ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit, "Kakakku pernah bertanya tentangnya padaku. Karena aku tidak mengenalinya, aku jawab saja tidak tahu."_

_Miriallia memalingkan wajahnya dari Cagalli dan menatap ke bawah._

Mata Cagalli sedikit membulat, baru ia sadari kenapa orang-orang selalu bertanya tentang Athrun Zala? Siapa dia? Cagalli menatap Kira, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Athrun... Zala..."

Kira mengangguk.

"Athrun Zala." Cagalli kembali menyebut nama Athrun, hingga tanpa sadar ia menggumam nama Athrun terus-menerus.

Athrun Zala...

_Seorang lelaki berambut navy blue terlihat memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat lelaki itu. Mereka berdua lalu menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam dari atas bukit. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam pagar besi yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu ia menatap lelaki yang berada di belakangnya, memeluknya dan berbisik._

_"Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf terlambat... Aku mencintaimu Cagalli..."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ath-_

BRUUK

Seketika tubuh Cagalli ambruk dan terjatuh ke lantai, membuat Kira dengan segera mengangkatnya. Dengan raut wajah yang panik, Kira menepuk-nepuk wajah Cagalli.

"Cagalli... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hei, buka matamu, Cagalli?"

.

**(-.-)/\( '-')**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kira menghampiri dokter yang baru saja selesai menangani Cagalli.

Dokter itu langsung menatap Kira, "Apa ada yang anda katakan padanya? Bukankah saya katakan, jangan memaksa adik anda untuk mengingat sesuatu untuk saat ini?"

Kira memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Cagalli yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang pasien, "Maaf," ucapnya.

Dokter itu lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kira, "Anda lupa, jika amnesia yang adik anda alami ini berbeda dari amnesia biasanya? Tapi tenanglah, kondisinya saat ini baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja, jangan anggap remeh kejadian ini." Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Kira, Cagalli, serta Athrun yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Athrun langsung mendekat ke arah Cagalli, duduk di dekatnya, dan membelai lembut pipinya. Athrun menatap Kira yang sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat jendela. Wajah Kira terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Jadi..." Athrun mulai angkat bicara, "...ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya yang mengusap lembut kepala Cagalli.

"Cagalli mengalami amnesia parsial akibat benturan keras yang terjadi padanya saat kecelakaan itu." Jelas Kira.

"Hm, begitu." Ucap Athrun yang membuat mereka kembali tenggelam dalam suasana yang sunyi.

"Maaf."

Athrun menatap Kira dalam keheningan, usai mendengar ucapan Kira. Sedangkan Kira kembali menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Athrun.

"Untuk?" tanya Athrun yang kembali memandang wajah tidur Cagalli.

"Untuk semuanya. Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak jujur padamu. Aku tidak sanggup, Athrun. Bila harus mengatakan jika Cagalli sekarang menganggapku sebagai seorang suaminya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih atau pun merasa kecewa karena sikap adikku."

Athrun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kira. Kira menatap Athrun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Athrun terlihat mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, seperti hendak memukul wajah Kira. Dan jika hal itu benar, maka Kira sudah siap dengan pukulan yang akan diterimanya.

Athrun mengangkat tangannya, dan Kira pun sudah menundukkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Pukul saja aku, Athrun."

Athrun kembali tersenyum, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat ke arah Kira, bukan untuk memukulnya. Tetapi...

PUK

"Athrun!" Kira terkejut saat mendapati Athrun yang hanya menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Hh, bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin akan memukul sahabatku sendiri. Memang benar, aku awalnya marah. Tapi..." Athrun menjauhkan tangannya dan memegang kedua bahu Kira, "...aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau alami, Kira."

Kira tersenyum sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya ia seperti ingin menangis. Dan hal itu membuat Athrun langsung berdiri tepat di sampingnya untuk mengejeknya.

"Haha, kau tidak akan menangis kan, Tuan cengeng."

Kira menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ahaha, tapi aku rasa kau akan menangis, sama seperti dulu. Apa kau ingat?"

Kira mengangguk.

Athrun kemudian merangkul pundak sahabatnya, "Waktu itu, saat masih kecil. Kau menangis, karena mengira aku akan memukulmu."

Kira tertawa, "Itu karena kau, Athrun. Kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkanku? Aku kebingungan dan tersesat. Dan kau pasti kebingungan juga, karena harus mencariku saat itu."

"Ya kau memang sukses membuatku hampir gila, karena secara mendadak kau menghilang."

"Hei, apa kau ingat juga bagaimana dengan Shiho saat itu?"

Athrun mengangguk, "Hm, Shiho menangis habis-habisan saat itu, ia mengira kita akan bertengkar. Shiho anak yang cukup cengeng dan mudah tersentuh hatinya."

"Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang, Athrun. Sekarang anak cengeng itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis sadis."

Keduanya lalu tertawa. Hh, aneh rasanya, membicarakan masa lalu yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Saat ketiganya masih berkumpul.

"Hh, aku rasa aku merindukan Shiho." Athrun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan tawa Kira langsung terhenti. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana bengkelnya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian tukang bengkel saat ini, karena ia tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya saat hendak pulang ke rumah. Kira menatap layar ponselnya. Sial! Sudah jam 11 malam. Ia segera memberikan ponselnya pada Athrun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun, dan Kira hanya tersenyum aneh.

Beberapa detik setelah Kira memberikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu langsung berdering. Membuat Athrun terkejut, dan melihat layar ponsel Kira.

_Shiho H. is calling..._

Athrun menatap Kira sejenak, ada yang aneh. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, ia menjawab panggilan dari Shiho.

Pik...

"Halo-"

_"KIRA! Kemana kau?! Kau lupa malam ini ada pesta penyambutan Athrun? Dan dimana sekarang kau dan juga Athrun?"_

Athrun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara Shiho yang berteriak nyaring.

"Hei, Shiho. Ini aku, Athrun."

Setelah itu, Athrun pun mendengar suara Shiho yang seketika menangis namun tetap mengomel padanya. Hh, Athrun tersenyum. Shiho masihlah gadis yang cengeng baginya.

.

.

.

Athrun mengembalikan ponsel Kira usai berbicara pada Shiho 30 menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Kira saat Athrun sudah duduk di dekatnya yang saat ini berada di samping Cagalli.

"Banyak hal. Hh, sepertinya aku akan dibunuh bila bertemu dengannya nanti."

Kira tertawa, tapi secara mendadak tawanya terhenti, ketika ia merasakan tangan Cagalli yang ia genggam bergerak.

"Cagalli."

Athrun ikut menoleh saat Kira bergerak bangkit dari kursinya. Dan bisa ia lihat bila Cagalli sudah membuka kedua matanya, dan duduk di ranjangnya, dibantu oleh Kira. Athrun sempat terdiam menatap Cagalli, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, Cagalli langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kira.

"Kira-_kun_, aku berada dimana?"

Mendengar itu, baik Athrun maupun Kira... Tenggelam dalam keheningan.

_Cagalli masih belum pulih..._

_._

**(-.-)/\(-_-)**

**.**

ORB _High_ _School_, at 07.14 am

Meer dan Meyrin berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor menuju ruang _auditorium_. Hh, apa-apaan ini! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini saat pelajaran belum mulai, ia sudah mendapatkan surat teror. Bukan surat teror sih, hanya sebuah surat dari seseorang yang saat ia membacanya, harus membuatnya segera bertindak.

"Meer, apa kau yakin jika Stellar yang mengirim surat itu?" tanya Meyrin.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi yang tahu kronologi saat itu?"

"Hm, benar. Isi surat itu memang berbicara tentang pembeberan kejadian saat itu. Hh perjuangan Flay akan sia-sia jika semua terbongkar." Meyrin mengomentari sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Perjuangan Flay? Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu, Meyrin. Karena kau tak ada saat kejadian itu terjadi."

"Maaf, tapi kalau bukan karena aku yang membantumu saat berada di ruang guru, kau akan kalah. Bersyukur karena aku datang tepat waktu."

BRAK

Meer membuka pintu _auditorium_ dengan kasar. Ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut _blond _sedang berdiri di atas panggung menunggunya. Meer mendatangi gadis itu di atas panggung.

"Apa-apaan surat ini, Stellar? Kau menantangku?"

Stellar tiba-tiba bergetar mendengar amarah Meer, tapi dengan cepat ia mencengkram roknya, ia harus mengendalikan ketakutannya.

_Shinn yang tertawa melihat wajah Stellar, mendadak diam. Ia langsung menatap Stellar dengan pandangan yang serius, membuat Stellar sedikit terkejut._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Stellar._

_Shinn memegang pundak Stellar, "Mau membantuku?"_

_"Eh?"_

Stellar mencengkram roknya dengan kuat. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh merasa ketakutan. Karena Stellar sudah berjanji untuk membantu Shinn. Jadi dia harus bisa.

Stellar lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Meer, "Ya, Stellar yang mengirimkan surat itu pada Meer."

Mata Meer melotot, ia melangkah maju, "Sialan, aku bisa memukulmu."

"Stellar... Ti-tidak takut! Stellar akan memberitahu Talia _sensei_, jika kau sebenarnya yang memukul Flay, dan berbohong."

"Meer, segera beri dia pelajaran. Gadis ini memang harus kita bungkam mulutnya." Meyrin menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Mendengar itu, Meer langsung menjambak rambut Stellar, hingga Stellar meringis.

"Ternyata, meski wajahmu mirip dengan Lacus-_san_, tapi sifatmu berbeda. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Meer menjadi sepupu Lacus-_san_?"

Stellar juga menatap Meyrin, "Meyrin, kau punya kakak yang cantik dan juga baik. Luna-_san_ bersahabat baik dengan Lacus-_san_. Tapi kenapa kalian berdua memiliki sikap begitu jelek dan kasar!"

Stellar kembali menatap Meer yang masih menjambak rambutnya, "Meer, kenapa Meer berbohong? Bukannya Meer yang memukul Flay?"

Meer yang tidak tahan pun langsung mendorong Stellar hingga terjatuh. Ia lalu menarik kerah baju Stellar dengan kuat, hingga tanpa sengaja merobek sedikit baju Stellar.

"Kau, harus bertanggung jawab," ucap Stellar dipenuhi oleh air mata. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkraman Meer, dan menatap tajam Meer serta Meyrin yang ada di hadapannya.

"CEPAT TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

.

**(-.-)/\(-.-)**

**.**

"Dan, itulah mengapa jika kalian ingin menjadi-" penjelasan Talia harus tertunda lantaran, seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba memasuki kelas dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Talia _sensei_. Tolong aku, Stellar... Stellar sedang di pukuli oleh Meer di ruang _auditorium_." Miriallia berbicara dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, membuat teman-temannya yang sedang belajar langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dengan seketika.

Mendengar hal itu, Talia pun langsung beranjak keluar kelas, diikuti oleh Miriallia. Shinn yang sedari tadi diam di kelas langsung menyeringai. Ternyata akting Miriallia sangat bagus. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, dan berlari mengejar Miriallia.

"Sst..." Shinn memanggil Miriallia yang berjalan di belakang Talia _sensei_. Miriallia lalu menoleh ke arah Shinn. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi isyarat pada Shinn.

Kalau begini, pasti Meer dan geng kecilnya akan mendapatkan hukuman. Shinn lalu sempat terpikirkan keadaan Stellar. Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf pada gadis itu. Karena Shinn tidak menjamin keselamatan Stellar yang menghadapi Meer seorang diri.

_'Maaf Stellar.'_

Talia membuka pintu ruang _auditorium_ dengan cepat untuk memeriksa keadaan Stellar. Namun, saat sudah masuk ke dalam, matanya langsung membulat. Begitu pun dengan Miriallia yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Miriallia memekik, membuat Shinn menerobos Miriallia dan juga Talia _sensei_, untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Stellar!" Shinn terkejut saat melihat ke dalam.

Ia terkejut bukan karena Meer yang berhasil memukuli Stellar. Tapi, karena Meer serta Meyrin yang berhasil dipukuli oleh Stellar. Terlihat dari pipi Meer yang sedikit lebam.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Stellar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinn. Ia langsung terduduk dan menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Melihat Stellar yang menangis, Shinn langsung menghampirinya, begitupun dengan Talia dan juga Miriallia.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Semakin gaje, tentunya... Haha. Akan ada yang lebih gaje setelah ini :3

**Special thanks to... popcaga, NelshAZ, setsuko mizuka, miliuna :)**

**and silent reader...**

sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena ada kesalahan teknis,,, seharusynya saya updet SOUL hari ini, tapi karena suatu musibah(?) jadi saya hanya bisa updet ini (mumpung ini juga udah selesai). sekali lagi maaf untuk para readers yang sudah menunggu SOUL.

akan saya usahakan untuk meng-updet SOUL segera

See you next time


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning: **Saya hanya me-warning XD dan hati-hati... cerita ini semakin tidak jelas

* * *

**MY SISTER IS(NOT) MY WIFE**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**HEARTBEAT**

* * *

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Cagalli. Aku saja awalnya tak percaya, tapi... Benar, Meer dan Meyrin terlihat begitu miris setelah disiksa oleh Stellar."

Cagalli langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar kisah dari Miriallia. Saat ini, Miriallia sedang berada di apartemen Cagalli. Menghabiskan waktu liburnya di hari Minggu bersama dengan Cagalli. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang bersantai di balkon, membicarakan kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa rupa Meer."

Miriallia menjadi cekikikan sendiri mendengar Cagalli, "Aku yakin, jika kau melihatnya. Kau pasti akan tertawa. Ternyata, rencana Shinn sukses. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah lagi, Cagalli."

Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Miriallia yang sedang memakan keripik kentang, "Shinn?"

Miriallia langsung menatap Cagalli. Bisa ia lihat jika Cagalli sudah menunjukkan wajah yang bingung, "Aa, iya. Shinn membantuku menyusun rencana untuk membalas Meer. D-dia yang membuat rencananya, ada apa Cagalli?"

Cagalli menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Ada yang berubah dari tatapan matanya, "Tidak," ucapnya yang masih setia memperhatikan langit.

Miriallia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ada raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya saat ia melihat Cagalli. Miriallia lalu tersenyum sembari menyentuh pundak Cagalli, "Bertemanlah dengan Shinn. Karena aku lihat, kalian sangat cocok untuk menjadi sahabat."

_Sahabat..._

Cagalli membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia seakan-akan melihat bayangan seseorang di matanya. Bayangan seseorang dengan rambut hitam, yang berdiri tegap membelakanginya. Aneh, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Mengapa secara tiba-tiba ia membayangkan sosok seseorang? Terlebih sosok itu mirip sekali dengan.

_'Shinn Asuka.'_

Cagalli tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuat Miriallia terlonjak kaget melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Caga-"

Brak

"Cagalli."

Cagalli langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kira-_kun_." Dengan segera Cagalli berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambut Kira yang baru saja pulang.

Dan tanpa Cagalli sadari, Miriallia yang mendengar ucapan Cagalli menjadi sangat shock. Kira-_kun_? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Miriallia memandang punggung Cagalli dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ada yang tidak beres di sini, batin Miriallia.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Cagalli saat menyambut Kira di pintu apartemen.

Kira tersenyum melihat adiknya, ia mengelus-elus kepala Cagalli, "Kau sudah makan siang?" Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Baru saja Cagalli ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kira. Namun, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat memasuki apartemen.

_'Siapa gadis ini?'_

Cagalli sudah menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia tak suka dengan Kira yang pulang dengan seorang gadis. Kira yang menyadari tatapan mata Cagalli langsung memegang tangan Cagalli.

"Cagalli, ini Shiho Hahnenfuss, teman kampusku di Fakultas Teknik Mesin. Ia juga sahabatku."

Shiho yang baru masuk pun menautkan alisnya, ia menatap Kira, "Kira ada apa? Mengapa kau memper-"

"Salam kenal," timpal Kira.

Shiho melihat Kira tersenyum manis padanya, namun ia mengerti. Ada maksud lain dari senyuman Kira. Sebuah senyuman yang seakan berkata _'lakukan saja'_.

Shiho mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli, "Hai, aku Shiho. Teman kampus Kira, salam kenal Cagalli-_chan._"

Cagalli tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Shiho, "Salam kenal, Shiho-_san_."

"Cagalli," Miriallia menghampiri Cagalli, "Aku mau pulang, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Miriallia pergi begitu saja, tanpa persetujuan dari Cagalli.

Cagalli yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Miriallia, mengejarnya sampai ke pintu apartemen, "Milly-" Cagalli yang tadinya berada di pintu apartemen, secepat kilat langsung berlari ke dalam apartemen dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Brak!

Kira dan Shiho spontan memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan rapat. Ada apa? Mengapa Cagalli tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar? Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu apartemen.

Hh, Kira mendesah saat ia melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah ada Athrun yang berdiri dengan wajah yang lesu. Nampaknya Kira tahu penyebabnya.

"Athrun, cepat kemari." Shiho berkacak pinggang memanggil Athrun.

Athrun pun segera masuk ke dalam apartemen, dan duduk di atas sofa tepat di samping Kira. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Nampaknya ada yang sedang bertengkar 'nih." Celetuk Shiho yang mulai mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Kira menatap Shiho dengan bingung, "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Shiho hanya memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Athrun. Tanda bila ia menyatakan bahwa Athrun saat ini sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya.

Kira tertawa pelan, ia lalu menyentuh pundak Athrun, "Hei, kau lesu karena Cagalli?"

Yang ditanya langsung membuang muka, "Kenapa dia harus lari?"

.

.

.

Deg...deg...deg...

Cagalli meremas bajunya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya langsung merosot. Ia terduduk di dekat pintu. Bahkan wajahnya saat ini terlihat memerah serta panas. Gawat! Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

_'Ke-kenapa, aku deg-degan melihatnya?'_

Cagalli menyentuh dadanya, dapat ia rasakan jika jantungnya berpacu dengan irama yang amat cepat. Segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada rasa yang berbeda saat ia menatap wajah Athrun. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Dan mengapa saat melihat Athrun, ia langsung teringat akan bayang seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Athrun. Terlihat dalam bayangannya bila Athrun sedang memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang.

_'Imajinasi apa ini? Dan siapa yang ia peluk?'_

Cagalli pun berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi padanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping dan melihat sebuah foto yang terbingkai di atas meja. Foto yang menampakkan dua sosok yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

Cagalli mengambil foto itu, dan memandanginya. Sebuah foto dirinya yang duduk di sebuah taman dan Kira yang terlihat mengalungkan tangannya di leher Cagalli dari arah belakang.

Cup!

Cagalli mengecup wajah suaminya yang ada di foto itu. Ia lalu memeluk erat foto itu sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

_'Ada apa denganku?'_

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

"Hh, sudahlah Athrun." Kira menatap Athrun dengan bosan saat melihat Athrun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu, pekerjaan kita tidak akan selesai." Kira kembali berucap sambil mengetik laporan hasil penelitian mereka.

Shiho pun menatap Athrun, ia menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja, "Hei, sebenarnya masalah apa yang kau alami, Athrun? Kau terlihat lesu sekali. Apa Cagalli membuat hatimu terluka?"

Athrun diam tak menanggapi ucapan Shiho, matanya terus saja memandang ke arah pintu kamar Kira yang tertutup dengan rapat. Sial! Mereka berbagi kamar. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Athrun sedikit cemburu.

"Sebenarnya Cagalli selingkuh dengan siapa, Athrun?"

Brak!

Kira dan Athrun langsung menatap Shiho secara serentak, "Tidak ada perselingkuhan." Kira dan Athrun berucap secara bersamaan.

Mendengar itu, Shiho hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kalian kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Shiho langsung membuat Kira dan Athrun saling pandang. Hening...

_'Cagalli tidak selingkuh, hanya saja...' _Athrun memalingkan wajahnya menatap meja.

_'Cagalli berpikir aku-lah suaminya.' _Kira menundukkan wajahnya.

Hh, helaan napas pun terdengar dari kedua lelaki tampan itu. Dan hal ini lagi-lagi membuat Shiho kembali bingung.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi perilaku kalian sangat aneh." Shiho menatap Kira dan Athrun.

Athrun langsung menatap Shiho, "Aku dan Cagalli baik-baik saja, Shiho. Tidak ada masalah di antara kami."

"Oh ya? Terus mengapa Cagalli berlari saat melihatmu, dan kau tak berusaha mengejarnya? Kalian terlihat seperti sedang ada masalah."

Athrun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Shiho. Masalah... Ya memang sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang bermasalah. Dan masalah yang menimpanya saat ini sangatlah rumit. Athrun kembali menundukkan wajahnya ketika memikirkan apa yang telah menimpanya.

Hening...

Suasana di antara mereka bertiga hening kembali. Tidak ada yang berbicara, semua terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Athrun yang sedang merenung meratapi nasib, Kira yang terdiam menatap layar laptop di depannya karena secara mendadak otaknya _blank _mendengar percakapan antara Athrun dan Shiho. Lalu Shiho yang diam menatapi kedua sahabat tersayangnya ini. Kenapa jadi hening? Batinnya.

Ingin Shiho membuka percakapan, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo, ya Dearka." Shiho menyambut panggilan dari Dearka di ponselnya. Ia terdiam, matanya langsung membulat karena shock. Entah apa yang telah dibicarakan oleh Dearka padanya. Tapi benar, setelah mengangkat telepon dari Dearka, Shiho langsung diam membatu.

Braaak!

"Kira!" Shiho berdiri dengan wajah yang panik, terlihat air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Kira mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shiho yang tiba-tiba berdiri itu, "Ada ap-"

"Yzak kecelakaan!"

"Haaaaaa?!"

**(-_-)/\( 'v' )**

_Tik...tok...tik...tok_

Cagalli membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu melihat jam digital yang berada di atas meja. Sudah hampir jam empat sore. Rupanya ia tertidur.

Kriuuukk~

Cagalli memegang perutnya. Ya ampun, ia sangat lapar, karena tadi siang ia hanya makan cemilan saja bersama Miriallia, pantas saja jika sekarang perutnya bernyanyi meminta untuk segera diisi.

Cagalli beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Namun, baru saja keluar wajahnya langsung memerah, tatkala ia melihat Athrun yang hanya memakai kaos dalam berwarna putih, dan sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengetik.

Athrun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Cagalli berdiri di ambang pintu. Athrun tersenyum melihatnya.

Sedangkan Cagalli hanya bisa terdiam, bingung hendak melakukan apa. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Terdengarlah sebuah suara indah yang mengalun dari dalam perut Cagalli.

Kriuuuukk~

Athrun menautkan alisnya mendengar suara perut Cagalli. Sedangkan Cagalli sudah memegangi perutnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Melihat hal itu tentu membuat Athrun tertawa dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Athrun yang menghampiri Cagalli.

Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya segera, "Ti-tidak."

Hee, Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ditepuknya kepala Cagalli, "Jangan berbohong, tidakkah kau dengar jika perutmu sudah bernyanyi?" Athrun berjalan menuju dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan.

"Kau mau apa?" Cagalli bertanya saat melihat Athrun sudah berada di dapurnya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Cagalli, Athrun dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa bahan dari dalam lemari es, "Membuatkan masakan untukmu."

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Athrun terkekeh mendengar Cagalli, "Kau mau membuat apa? Bukannya kau tidak bisa memasak?"

Sial! Wajah Cagalli sudah semakin merah karena malu.

_'Siapa lelaki ini? Mengapa ia tahu jika aku tidak bisa memasak?'_

Sambil membuang muka, Cagalli duduk di meja makan, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat masak!"

Athrun menoleh sejenak ke arah Cagalli, dan tersenyum, "Baik, Nona manis."

Blush...

_'Lelaki sialan!'_

.

.

.

Dengan penuh semangat Cagalli melahap makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Waw, luar biasa! Makanan ini sungguh enak, dan rasanya juga familiar di lidah Cagalli. Membuatnya berdecak kagum. Berkali-kali Cagalli menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai makanan yang dibuat oleh Athrun.

Hal ini tentu membuat Athrun menjadi senyam-senyum sendiri melihat Cagalli.

"Kau tidak berubah ternyata," ucap Athrun yang menopang dagunya, memandangi Cagalli.

Cagalli menghentikan acara makannya, begitu Athrun memandangnya lembut, "Ja-jangan memandangku seperti itu. Dan, apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Ya, kau memang tidak akan pernah berubah, Cagalli."

Terdiam...

Cagalli terdiam mendengar Athrun menyebut namanya dengan nada yang lemah lembut. Entah mengapa nada bicara dan caranya memanggil membuat hatinya bergetar. Cagalli meletakkan sendok makannya, dan dipandanginya Athrun.

"Tolong sekali lagi," pinta Cagalli.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sebut namaku, sekali lagi."

Athrun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Cagalli, ia pun menuruti permintaan Cagalli, "Cagalli."

Cagalli langsung memegang dadanya. Ada yang berbeda. Saat Athrun memanggil namanya, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi senang.

"Kau... Tidak-tidak." Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak boleh! Ia sudah punya suami. Jangan sampai, hanya karena lelaki ini membuatnya berpaling dari suaminya.

Cagalli langsung menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, "Hei, di-dimana Kira-_kun._"

Senyum Athrun langsung lenyap dari wajahnya. Ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Benar juga! Bukannya saat ini Cagalli adalah Istri Kira. Ya ampun, hatinya menjadi sedikit kecewa. Ia menatap Cagalli.

"Kira sedang mengantar Shiho menuju Rumah Sakit, karena tadi Shiho mendapat kabar dari Dearka, bila Yzak mengalami kecelakaan."

"Oh." Cagalli ber-oh-ria, ia lalu menatap Athrun, "Mengapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Kau tidak menjenguk sahabatmu hanya karena sebuah tugas? Tidak dapat dipercaya." Cagalli meminum air putihnya.

"Aku ingin ikut dengan mereka. Tapi, jika aku ikut, maka kau akan sendirian di apartemen. Karena itu aku memilih tidak ikut." _'Hh, padahal mereka yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini.' _Athrun mendesah memikirkannya.

Pandangan Cagalli langsung berubah mendengarnya. Apa Athrun memilih untuk menjaganya? Memang siapa dirinya? Cagalli kembali menatap Athrun, "Hei, dengar. Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat Kira-_kun._ Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Menjagaku? Memang kau pikir, kau siapa? Aku Cagalli Hibiki, istri dari Kira Hibiki. Ingat itu!"

Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan bosan, ya ampun apa hubungan mereka akan menjadi serumit ini, hanya karena Cagalli hilang ingatan? "Baiklah, Nyonya Hibiki. Saya mengerti."

Cagalli lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, karena ia sudah tidak ingin makan lagi saat ini, "Baguslah, bila kau mengerti, dan..." Cagalli menunjuk Athrun yang hanya memakai kaos dalam, "...pakai bajumu, aku tidak ingin suamiku salah paham lagi hanya karena dirimu tak memakai baju." Cagalli pergi menuju kamarnya.

Brak!

Athrun menghela napasnya. Ia langsung membereskan piring-piring dan gelas yang ada di meja makan, "Hari panas sekali, makanya aku buka baju," gumamnya.

Athrun berjalan menuju wastafel dan mulai mencuci piring. Ia termenung sejenak. Rasa-rasanya ia ingat ekspresi wajah Cagalli saat berbicara padanya. Ekspresi yang sama saat Cagalli jatuh cinta padanya. Dan sempat terbesit dalam benaknya, akan ucapan Shiho padanya. Mengingat itu, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Selingkuh ya... Hm, aku rasa akan ada perselingkuhan."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

tidak bisa berkomentar... Kalian sajalah yang berkomentar :)

dan pemberitahuan, di sini Miriallia masih memendam amarah sama Kira, karena dikira selingkuh itu looo... Hehe

**special thanks to... Setsuko Mizuka, RenCaggie, NelshAZ, nitameicya, lezala, aikawa(**wahahaha,,, jangan tanya panda kenapa jadi begini. karena jujur, panda juga bingung kenapa jadi begini LOL.. eheheh,,, yang penting lanjutlah ampe tamat XD /dilindestruk/ makasih reviewnya aikawa-san :) hontouni arigatou**)**

See you next time


End file.
